Craving seduction
by BlueEyesRedWrists
Summary: When Bella turns eighteen and Carlisle gets divorced, what will happen? You can be a daddy, while being a father of two, right? Do they dare to enjoy? Rated M for a reason. Daddy fic. AU, AH, OOC.
1. Chapter 1

"Happy birthday, Bella!" my boyfriend, Edward said. It was barely even after midnight, but he still phoned me.

"Thanks." I tried not to mumble.

He knew that I wasn't all hot for my birthday, so he just carried on "Alice asked me to remind you of the party tomorrow night."

I rolled my eyes, she really was pushing this "Yeah, I remember."

Alice was Edwards sister and my best friend. We have been besties since I moved to New York, when I was 16. I hung out all the time with her, so much that I don't even remember when Edward and I became an item. Hardly anyone was surprised.

One of the main reasons I moved, was because I wanted to get to know my father. My mother, Esme, soon after I was born, moved to California, because she didn't think it was right to raise a child in the 'hard' New York city. All my life, she told me that my father ran out on us. But before I turned 16, I found him, through Facebook and contacted him. He called me and told me that my mother had kept Charlie from seeing me all those years, and invited me to stay with him. As you can see, I didn't decline. There wasn't really much to lose.

"Alright, well, I'll pick you up around 4, then?"

"Sure." They lived a little out of the city. It was nice.

Thank all the heavens above, my birthday was on a Saturday. When I woke up, Charlie was almost out the door. He kissed my head when he saw me "Oh, I can't believe my baby girl is turning eighteen today!" I hugged him back.

"You and me both."

"What time is Edward picking you up?" Charlie knew, of course that I was celebrating at the Cullen house. One of the reasons that that was happening, was because they had a free house. Plus Charlie was friends with Edward's and Alice's dad, Carlisle. It sorta came hand in hand, the cop and the doctor.

"In two hours. I wanted to help.'' I actually wanted to get over my birthday and make sure everything wasn't out of hand.

''Alright then. Have fun, but not too much fun. If someone makes a call to Carlisle's, I'll bring down your party swingin'.'' he nudged me. But I knew that he wasn't really joking.

For the next two hours I just watched TV and ate. When Edward came up, he deepened the kiss. I had promised him that tonight was the night. He was so much more excited than I was.

Until he looked at me "Why aren't you ready yet?''

I smirked ''I will be. Give me ... Twenty minutes.'' he puffed '' Do you want me to come looking like this?'' I made a pointing look at my feet, which were covered in fuzzy socks.

''Oh, you will be coming dressed in your birthday suit.'' he winked at me. You had to be dead, to not get the innuendo.

I dressed in a dark, blue velvet skater dress and some wedges. Light make up, and well, I didn't do anything with my hair, I just let my brown hair down.

When I came down, Edward said ''I can't wait to put you out of that dress tonight.''

I tried to smile, not to grimace. He was so obvious, I was about to puke all over his attitude.

When we came to his house, Mr. Cullen, or Carlisle, was still there.

''Happy eighteen, Isabella.'' He kissed my cheek. His stubble evident. I liked it, Edard was always so ... smooth.

I blushed a radiant red. Thank God for my foundation. Mr. Cullen was 42 years old, but was sporting a muscular body and bark blonde hair. Not to mention he was charming as hell. I bet he got it on in the hospital.

''Edward?!" Alice screamed ''Get in here, now!" that sounded scarry and I as questioning my early arrival. Edward ran up the stairs, like a smart man, and left me with his father.

'' Do you know what that was about?" I mumbled, making a conversation.

He laughed ''I have no idea and I don't even ant to know. Bella, will I regret letting Alice do this?''

''I sure hope not, or else you might not let me back. We can't have that.'' Their home was almost like my own. I loved it here.

''It's a delight having you here, even if the house ould be messed up.'' he smiled down on me and this time, I knew he saw the blush because he glanced at my checks. From the embarassment I bit my lip. He glanced at that too. Not taking his eyes off of my lip, he said ''I have to go to the clinic.''On his ay out of the door, I heard him mumble ''Eighteen.''

Okay, so the reason I let Alice do the party, was because before the summer her dad divorced, her cheating mom, Renee. I could never understand how her mother could do that. Mr. Carlisle was the full package. At least on the outside. But I guess people fall apart. I mean, my relationship with Edward wasn't a walk in a park. I knew how shitty it was. I saw it, as she sulked for the whole summer. My birthday party was for her.


	2. Chapter 2

I hope that Mr. Cullen can forgive me because I wouldn't. Alice was going at it wild! She didn't invite a lot of people, but you don't necessarily need a lot of people, to create destruction. We were only nine people, sitting at her father's library. I don't remember who's great it was. All I could see was the plastic cup stains on his dark wood table and imagining him, kicking me out of the house, telling me off.

Alice was a natural flirt and thanks to that skill, she could buy a lot of alcohol. I really don't think that her father expected us to drink tonight. I wasn't really drinking tonight anyway, I still had my first cocktail in my hand. Unfinished. I was feeling like such a bore. Everyone was relaxed, but me.

''You smell so good.'' Edward kissed up my neck. No one really cared that his hand was traveling up. Everyone was at it, to be honest, they didn't are about us. I didn't think that I was the only one left, with the cherry, but it sure looked like it. It's not a bad thing to be a virgin, but it felt weird, when everyone around you as so sexually active.

I wasn't as hot for it now especially. When I could taste the Gin on his lips, I pulled away. It only made it worse.

Just in time too because Jasper, one of the coolest people I've ever met and Alice's boyfriend, came in with my cake. I laughed at it, as I saw that they had put a 'happy 78th birthday, ya old hag', on it.

Even if they interpreted the whole birthday issue wrong, it was still funny. To be honest, I wasn't afraid to age, I just didn't like my birthdays. They were overrated.

''The cake shop thought that it was for my Nana.'' Alice laughed.

When I blew out the eighteen candles, they clapped. Jacob, one of my school mates, stood up ''I think we should play some party games! Get this party going." Wasn't it going? Yikes!

I wanted to scream no! I really wasn't up for party games. Edward didn't like them too and so he just stood up, took me by my hand and we went up to his room. I guess it as time. We sat on his bed and he just took off his shirt. Why did he have to try to be so ... straightforward? I wasn't one of the girls who necessarily needed to be wowed, but I needed some foreplay, here!

Just as he was getting on top of me, leaving sloppy kisses, he suddenly fell limp. Calling out his name and poking him a couple of times, I only as rewarded with snores and mumbles. He was completely out of it! When I nudged him, he mumbled something incoherent and I just laid there for a while, before I got up. I looked at Edward. Why was I with him, again? Did I really want to give my virginity to someone who gets drunk before it and doesn't think how I might feel in the act of it.

I decided on a shower instead. Might as get something I like out of today. I took my time, ashing my hair, face and body in slow motions. A shower meant the end of the party.

After my shower, I borrowed one of Edwards shirts, folded in the bathroom. It was so big! I didn't know that he wore shirts this big. It ended mid tight, looking like a dress on my body. I didn't need to because the shirt covered me enough, but I still put back on my purple lacy undies. When I tip toed to the library, I noticed that no one was there. So, I started to clean it up. Someone had to.

When I put all the books back in, threw away the cups and other trash out of the study, I started to clean every surface. I was on my knees in front of the coffee table, when I heard a person come behind me.

I was too into trying to scrub it clean, to look at whom it was. I didn't know how long I was cleaning alone, but finally someone came around ''You know, you could help me clean up YOUR mess. I don't want Mr. Cullen to come home and kick my ass because of you guys.''

''He wouldn't do that. He might spank you though.'' I swear, the colour of my face dropped, in just seconds as I heard the voice. I turned around and sat on my bum. Mr. Cullen was standing in front of me, looking at me, like I was something to eat.

''Sorry.'' I mumbled ''I wanted to polish the place, before you got home, Mr. Cullen.''

He smiled ''It's alright, Bella. You should go to sleep, as everyone else has.''

I was so embarrassed, I didn't want to move ''It's alright, I'll finish up here. I was just about to finish.'' Thank God he didn't question my whereabouts.

He looked down from my face and with a questioning face asked me ''Are you wearing my shirt?'' his glance was focusing on the peace of clothing I was wearing. Looking down, I noticed that my nipples were pointing out.

''No, it's Edwards!'' I started to panic. I must've looked like such a weirdo.

''He doesn't like The Smiths,'' he pointed out ''It's alright. It looks good on you. You know what? It's yours, take it as a birthday present.'' he smiled and left me alone in horror. Why did he really give the shirt to me? Did he dislike me that much for wearing the shirt, he was willing to give it to me? Was he just as embarrassed as I was? Oh God...

When he came back, I was back on my feet, taking the garbage bag out of the library. I stopped him in his tracks ''I'm sorry, for the umm the mess we made. I think I cleaned everything up''

He smiled again. Why as he so polite? ''I didn't see anything, alright? Just throw out the gin and vodka bottles out of the kitchen. They are a bit too much.''

This time I didn't keep my embarrassment in ''Shit.'' I should have gotten those first.

He laughed ''Bella, did you honestly think that I wasn't going to know that you all would be drinking? I'm not all for it, but better in the house, not in the streets.''

I gaped at him ''I wasn't expecting that.'' I said impressed. He was supposed to be mad, right? Charlie would have had my head on a stick.

Mr. Cullen still kept his sly smile up ''There's a lot of things you don't know.''


	3. Chapter 3

When I was done throwing everything that should be thrown out, I saw that the lights were still on in the library. Either Carlisle was still up or the lights were just on. I went to investigate. When I came in the library, I saw him sitting on his desk, reading some papers. He looked up at me questioningly.

''Yea, I just wanted to say sorry, again. I feel responsible.'' I kind of lied. I wasn't about to say I was snooping around.

He put his papers down ''Don't be. It was a party. Was it fun at least?'' Why was he so handsome? I couldn't talk to him, without blushing!

I grimaced at him slightly. Was my party fun? All night I dreaded the night with Edward, only for him to pass out on top of me. Gee, I felt like a princess tonight ''It was fun.''

He smiled. ''You go big, or you go home, right?'' I wanted to go home.

''Yea, well, we went big, now it's time for me to go home. Goodbye Mr. Cullen. And, thank you, for everything.'' I turned away, hoping, begging inside that he would offer me a ride home. I mean, it was around 2 am.

''Bella, wait! Are you going home right now?'' I tried not to smile, as my bait had worked.

''Yea.'' I nodded.

''Let me take you home. I will sleep more peacefully. And, you did clean this place up, it's the least I can do, really.''

I agreed. It would cost so much if I was to go by a taxi. And, a bus only greeted their side once an hour or so. Not to mention that the bus stop was miles away.

When I went up to retrieve my stuff, I looked at Edward's sleeping form. He will have a massive hangover in the upcoming hours, just as most of the people who attended my party. Suddenly, he wasn't so appealing. All this week, he couldn't stop talking about banging me, and I can't believe I was about to let him. Well, I had to ask myself, did I really want it to be with him? If I broke up with him, it would make the Cullen house so much more awkward.

I put on my dress, over it Mr. Cullen's T-shirt and put my shoes in one of the many birthday bags and rushed to the garage, where Carlisle waited for me.

When I sat in the black, sleek car, heavy silence fell over us. He cleared his throat and then asked ''So, how was the party, really?''

''It was fine.'' I mumbled.

His lips pulled down a bit ''You know, when a person is saying that they are, or something is fine, it means the opposite.'' I opened my mouth to argue, but he stopped me ''Come on, what happened that is so bad, you had to clean my house alone?''

''I think I want to break up with Edward.'' it felt damn good to say those word out loud. Even if it was to his father.

He looked surprised ''Well. If that's what makes you happy ... If you don't mind me asking, why such a change of heart?''

''Well, he wanted me to just ummm...'' I wanted to tell the truth. As it because of the dark?

''Oh.'' he nodded understanding what I was talking about ''You weren't ready, it's alright.''

This awkwardness was killing me inside, but I had to make my point across ''No, no. I am, it's just ... He passed out and he's just-'' I had to stop myself before I said something I would regret. This conversation was getting out of hand.

In no time, he parked in front of my apartment building ''You know Bella, usually young boys, just don't know how to take care of a woman. It's alright for you to want something more.'' Just as his lips finished that sentence, there was an idea planted inside my head. Why was I wasting my time, with babies, when I could find myself a real man?


	4. Chapter 4

It happened the night from Sunday to Monday. I kind of broke up with Edward yesterday evening, but he brushed me off, saying that we'll talk on Monday. Personally speaking, I think he freaked out big time, when I said, "I don't want to be with you anymore."

And, when I fell asleep, I couldn't stop thinking about how nice Carlisle had been towards me and how I needed an older partner, someone like him.

I woke up with a start from my semi-erotic dream. I was sweaty and breathless, but not because I was scared. I was so turned on from my dream, if I've been a guy, my sheets would have been messed up. Shaking my head didn't help. Thinking about Mr. Cullen had taken a toll on my dreams.

I dreamt of my birthday night taking a different turn. When I was cleaning up, Carlisle came home. And, instead of him leaving he would come in the library. He would tell me that it was his shirt, and so I had to take it off. I would then approach him, bare chested, and tell him that it wasn't fair of him wearing a shirt, when I wasn't. Then, he would take his shirt off. I woke up right when he was leaning down to kiss me.

I shivered again and got up from my bed, to get ready to school. Damn my alarm!

I didn't feel less weird after I dressed. My school had a uniform policy. And, with my knee socks and navy blue skirt and the white blouse, I felt very dirty. I was like a perverts dessert.

All day I felt weird while talking to Alice, because it took me back my dream. And, I avoided Edward as much as I could because of different reasons. So, when I saw Rose, my other best friend, only in lunch, I was so happy.

''Hey Bella!'' she chirped away.

If I felt sexy in our uniform, I could only guess how Rosalie felt. She knew she was beautiful and the uniform made her a perverts wet dream, or breakfast, lunch and dinner ''Hey Rose, listen, I have to ask you something.'' Rosalie was more experienced, sex wise than any other girl I knew or felt comfortable asking.

''Sure, go ahead.'' She said.

I whispered ''Have you been with an older guy? "

She laughed and smirked ''I heard you broke it off with Edward. So you're trading Edward for an older package. How old are we talking?'' I liked to talk to her about these things because she wasn't a judgemental bitch, she listened and she understood.

I smiled ''Mid forties.'Start of the forties, actually.' Carlisle was 42.

''Oh, well, that's not too old, I guess. But no, I haven't been with a forty year old. I've had made out with a thirty-year old. He was sweet, yet so jumpy. He kept saying that he wasn't a pedophile, which made me think he was and I made him take me home.'' she said in a low voice. Little people knew that Rosalie was promiscuous, her reputation was flawless to the outsiders. ''So, who is he?'' she asked the million dollar question.

''Well, nothing has happened yet. He just got divorced, like a couple of months back. But I think he likes me. Maybe in a daughter kind of way...''

''Oooo, daddy.'' she giggled ''So, you want to seduce him...'' she kept on thinking, when suddenly her eyes grew wide and I started to panic ''Oh my God! Is it Carlisle?! I mean, he is hot, but ... Holy heck! You want to seduce Carlisle! You're trading in Edward for his dad.''

I watched her through wide eyes. I had to open my big, fat mouth ''Rose, shut the fuck up!" How did she figure it out? Was it that obvious? Was it too obvious?

She kept quiet for a moment, before she started to speak again ''Don't do anything Renee like. And, don't dress slutty that will only put him off. Ummm, try to see him more often and flirt lightly, you don't want to scare him away. Yet, make him think 'SEX'. Be smart, don't act like a twelve-year old.'' she smiled at the end as did I. I knew I could trust her.

''I frickin' love you.'' I kissed her cheek.

''Ye, ye. I'm just glad I'm not the only fucked up one in this school .'' she smiled. In all intense of purpose, we were messed up.

We might have been fucked up, but we sure as hell did what we wanted to, and had fun while doing it. What was the point in regretting doing the things you want to do?

Was I really going to do it though? Was I about to seduce Mr. Carlisle Cullen? If I was going to do it, I needed to know what he was into. I practically ran to Alice.

''Hey!'' I said breathless to her surprised face.

''Are you alright? Is something wrong?'' I wanted to laugh. Yes, Alice, something was wrong, I wanted to bone your dad and I needed you for details.

''No, I mean, I just want to do something after school. I'm thinking you, me, your house?'' Rather me, your dad, his bedroom.

''Oh sure thing, Bells.'' she walked me in the corner to ask ''Are you and Edward really ... over?'' she looked so devastated, I wanted to say no.

But the truth was ''Yea ... Sorry Alice. You know, I just don't feel it anymore. I anted to tell you, but didn't know how.''

''So you're missing the spark, right?'' I frowned at her. Of course she would want me to get back together with her brother.

''No. I just don't have the same feelings for him, as he has for me.'' I was alright to be friends with him, though it would be hard.

All day I tried not to feel guilty about daydreaming of Mr. Cullen as I was talking to one of his kids.

Was it going to be like this after I would seduce him? Was I going to take the risk that I might feeling guilty after?

But the more imports question was –

Did I care?


	5. Chapter 5

"Do you want to watch something?'' Alice said as she stood before her DVD collection.

I got up from her bed, this was a good time ''Whatever you want to do, I'll go to the bathroom really quick.'' And with bathroom I meant your father's room.

I ran on my toes to Carlisle's room, it wasn't far away, but I wanted more time to myself. When I opened the door, the interior stunned me. The room's walls were white, just as the furniture. Yet, the floor was in a deep, dark, brown wood, with a hint of red. What made the room more beautiful than anything were the bright green plants all over the place. I went to the side of the bed, which had a night table. I'm guessing the empty side, without one, used to be Renée's.

I opened the first drawer to reveal a dirty classic, which actually spiked my hopes up. It was Lolita. He must have reread the book a thousand of times because it was crinkly and obviously had spent a lot of time in Carlisles hands. I licked my lips. I didn't notice any dirty books in his study ... Maybe Should I look more closely? Other than that, without the book there was a little, black, closed off diary and a fancy pen next to it. As much as I wanted to open it, I couldn't have. I wasn't that sneaky.

When I tried to open the second drawer, it was closed. It had a lock. Well, this now I really wanted to know what was up.

He didn't have PC or a TV in his room, which made me think that his focus was 100% on the things that were happening in the bedroom. I got up from his bed, before I left a stain, from my ever-growing wetness. He had his personal bathroom, which I didn't walk into yet, but I did look at his walk in closet. I didn't look through his drawers and hangers, but I noted that the walls were dark red and he had a big, full body length mirror.

I could not have spent more time in his room because I had to get back to Alice. Shame really, I would have loved to spend all of my afternoon there.

''Where were you so long?'' she questioned, not really paying attention to me as I walked in.

''Umm, the bathroom? Was I that long?"

''Not really, I'm just bored.'' Alice beamed up and I smiled back.

''Hey, do you mind if I look for a book in your father's library? He has a pretty big collection and I'm itching for something to read.''

''Emm, sure. You look and I'll make lunch, then.'' She got up from her bed.

When we went downstairs, Carlisle was sitting in the kitchen, eating a sandwich himself. I didn't know he was home! What if he had been in his bedroom? Just seeing him there was giving me a slight heart attack.

''Hey girls!" he smiled at us ''How was school?'' I noticed how his eyes stayed just a little bit longer on my uniform. And, that was, what gave me hope.

''Fine, I guess.'' Alice said, which made me smile and remember what he had said about the word 'fine'. Our eyes met and he smiled a little back. ''Oh, dad, Bella wants to look for a book in the study, if you don't mind?" then Alice's phone rang and she excused herself.

I could feel my chest and face redden. I only planned to look if he had dirty books and what kind. Of course he asked ''Oh?' What book are you looking for?'' Might as well make him think sex, just as Rose said.

''Lolita, by Vladimir Nabokov.''

You could see he had a harder time, drinking his coffee. He looked at my school uniform again, I felt naughty ''Why do you want to read it?''

''Because it ... interests me.'' What else than a better way to tell the single father of my best friend and ex-boyfriend that I'm into older men, then dressed in a school girl uniform and talking about Lolita. I had to remember what Rose told me again. To not act slutty or dumb ''So, do you mind if I look for it? Sadly Charlie doesn't read that kind of a book.''

He smiled a bit ''What kind of a genre book is it?''

I smiled back at him ''A romance. Have you never red it?''

''Sure, go look for it.'' He said as he stood up from the table. Oh, he was bad, he knew that the book was upstairs. He was leading me in the wrong way. But it's a good thing because I wasn't looking for that book.

But anyway, I found some dirty books in his library. A few, actually. To name a few, Tropic of Cancer, Story of O, Candy, Justine and I hadn't even looked through all of the books, only a little bit, when Alice came in with food.

The week wasn't all that interesting or eventful. There was some drama in school, which I avoided. But the most interesting thing in a while happened on Friday evening. Something I hadn't anticipated. A package came to the apartment to me. When the delivery man explained that it was really for me and paid for, I only had to sign and it would be mine. So, I did. I had nothing to lose.

When I opened the package, in my room, I found a wrapped book in there. I didn't have to think twice as to whom it was from. It was Lolita.

There was no signature, as to from whom it was, but I knew! Just a note that red:

Thought you would like to have your own.

Enjoy the book properly.

I think Mr. Cullen is in.


	6. Chapter 6

I read the book in two nights. Good thing it was the weekend. I liked it, I mean, it had some down spots, but the book was good, none the less. I understood its popularity, appeal and even why it was frowned upon. All in all, I was really glad that I had my own copy of the book and that I didn't need to return it to Carlisle.

I took him, sending me the book as an open invitation. Now it was my turn to make a move.

Next morning before school, I went to the record store. I bought The Smiths album because of the shirt I borrowed, he ended up giving me. It cost so much, I was barely left it a penny. I knew I didn't have to do this, but I anted to. Then, I hurried to school.

I took pride in the fact that when Rose asked me how was my seduction was coming along, I had an answer. A good one, too! ''Umm, he send me a book over.''

She scrunched up her nose ''A book?'' she obviously didn't think a book could be erotic.

I smirked at her ''Lolita.''

She made an O with her lips ''Okay, that's a big deal then ... But, why!''

''Let's just say a trusty eye and a clever word play.''

We were walking down the stairs when a bunch of freshmen rushed past us, and somehow tangled me long, which made me fall to the next floor, which was a mighty big fall to be honest. I landed on my left foot, but thankfully didn't hit my head because it felt like my ankle went up my arse.

Rose rushed to me ''Holy shit, Bella. Are you alright?'' she looked at me, then at the freshmen ''You better fucking run, you shits!"

''I think I'm fine.'' I mumbled as I lay on the halls floor and watched people gathering around me. That is until I tried to standing up, which was a mistake and I cried out in pain. Something was wrong with my ankle, it felt like pins and needles ... no, rather daggers were being pushed up my foot. I screamed in pain and that's when Rose said that she'll be taking me to the ER.

Rosalie was one of the few students who had a car. And, in Rose's little, red car it was so uncomfortable, I was actually relieved when she pulled up the hospital and helped out of the car.

What stopped both me and Rose in our tracks were the emerging Carlisle from a corner. When he saw Rosalie helping me walk in, he rushed towards us ''Bella? Rosalie, what happened?'' All I could think was, like a flashing red sign in my brain - the book, the book, the book!

'' Those freaking freshmen were running around like idiots and didn't look who was in the way ... And, so Bella fell off the stairs.''

''Jesus,'' he looked at me with so much affection ''Are you alright? Did you hit your head?''

I smiled a little ''No, but something is wrong with my ankle.''

He looked at Rose, who was looking at me. I knew what she was thinking 'She wasn't joking!', but Carlisle said ''Rose, you should get back to school ... My shift ended, but I'll take care of Bella, and take her home.'' He slowly took me by the elbow, to help me stand and get rid of Rosalie's hands.

She winked at me, while Carlisle turned his back to her, as she walked away. I felt like dancing, even with my fucked up ankle.

Carlisle led me to his office and sat me down. In his chair, he rolled towards me and took off my high heeled ankle boot with the sock ''Pretty shoes, but you won't be able to wear them for a while, I'm guessing.'' He smiled towards me.

''That's too bad ... I don't think I've been in your office Mr. Cullen.'' I said in a low, calm tone.

He looked up ''You've never needed to.'' he said as he touched my foot. When I yelped in pain, he said a quiet ''Shhh.'' under his breath and I bit my lip. His breath and hands on my ankle were making me sweat a little ''Tell me where it hurts the most.'' He pushed at some spots in the foot, which made me twitch and mumble under my breath.

After some time, he said ''I'm pretty sure your ankle is sprained not broken.'' I looked down on my foot.

''It's so swollen ... And a little blue.'' I observed. It felt like it was broken.

He caressed it ''But it will be fine in no time. I would like for you to get a xray anyway.''

I licked my lips and nodded. Damn it! I was getting so horny in such an unsexy environment. But if you would have seen his hands on my feet, and the way he was looking at me and the uniform, you would have understood.

He took me in a wheelchair to get the xray. While we waited for the results, I wanted to speak up about the book. After some uncomfortable silence I said '' You know, I actually found the book I was looking for, Lolita, remember ... Or, well, it found me.''

He smirked, but you could see the worry in his eyes ''Oh?"

''Yea. I loved the book, it's in my night table.'' I wanted him to remember about his own book ''If only that person would have put down his name, so I could properly say thank you.'' I said properly in the sexiest way I could.

He smiled, now, without the worry in his eyes ''What kind of an idiot doesn't sign his name to a gift.''

I laughed ''Right?''

When we got my xray back, without a broken ankle, he wheeled me back to his office. ''I'll get changed and then we'll go, Bella.''

When he left, I got up, carefully and put the CD on his desk. I wrote in a hurry on one of his post it's.

Thank You,

enjoy it properly.

I quoted him.

Then I sat back in the wheelchair and waited.

When he came back, he helped me to his car.

When he started it, I couldn't help but to feel a little sad that we had to part our ways. I wanted to say, I had a good time with him, but it wasn't a date. If it was, I wouldn't let his hands stop at my ankles.

I couldn't waste a moment with him! When would I ever get the chance?

''Umm, -'' what was I even about to ask?

''Yeah?'' I looked at him. Really looked. He was so kind and handsome, I just wanted to kiss him. For a split second, I imagined that we were together and that this was our normal day.

''Emm, it's nothing.'' I mumbled and felt myself blush a little, once again. It took him practically no time to get me home, he pulled up to my apartment building and we sat there in silence. We could both feel the heavy air of attraction between us. But who would make the first move? I turned to face him, and he kept his eyes on my face. This time he licked his lips and I kind of understood the fascination- it made me think dirty things about his tongue. ''I have to ... go up.'' I said as I understood he wouldn't do anything. Maybe I imagined things?

But then he leaned in, unbuckled my belt, and put his hand on my knee. I wanted to beam like a little sun, with relief, but I only smiled a little, to keep my cool.

''Bella, I strongly advise you to come see me, about your ankle. We want to keep it healthy don't we?'' you would have to be more than brain dead to not understand his amused voice under the 'doctors order'.

''You're right Mr. Cullen,'' I tried to put my innocent voice on ''I should follow doctor's orders.''

Before things could get out of hand, I smiled and got out of his car. I tried to be as sexy as I could, limping into the building.

I don't know who started this, was it me or was it him? Did he introduce me to the idea or only make me realise it? Or was it me, who made him think of a younger lover?

Whoever it was, I was glad this was happening. My lady parts might be even happier that this was moving along.


	7. Chapter 7

I supposedly needed a bed regime for the next two weeks, but I couldn't sit on my ass and get me some! There wasn't much I could do home, when I wanted to be in a different setting.

So, when Alice rang me, to ask how I was feeling, I begged for her to come and get me. She wanted to say no that I had a strict bed regime, but after I said that I was bored and I missed her, she was soon knocking at my door. We hanged at her place usually because she had pretty much everything there and even if she had other people at home, there was always some privacy somewhere. So it came to no surprise when I asked to go to her house. Although I did go there to have a chance to see Carlisle. I wondered what he would say about my gift.

We decided to watch a movie in the living room. We actually talked over it, rather than watching the movie itself.

''I'm so bored there. I mean, yea I can sleep and whatever, but before this, I was well rested as well ... What's been happening in school?" I asked her, not even paying attention to the movie.

''Nothing really. Oh! Actually, Jessica did a move on Edward!'' she watched my reaction, but I had none. I had moved on to a different Cullen. It seemed only right for Edward to move on.

''No way!" I laughed ''The stoner girl?" Jessica Stanley was kind of a pot dealer/smoker/enthusiast in our school. She was alright though.

She nodded furiously ''Yea! And, you know what? I think he was into it too as well!"

I smiled '' You know, I'm actually glad for him. I wish in the future we can still be friends.'' while boning your dad.

She frowned ''Bella, I think I'm the only one who is missing your relationship? How weird is that?''

''Not weird at all. I mean, he likes another girl, I might like another man.'' I tried not to emphasize the man.

Before she could ask the follow-up question, her dad came in ''Hey there girls! I thought I heard Bella's voice, what are you doing here?'' he looked at my outfit. I wanted to look as natural and sexy as possible, if I would see Carlisle. My hair was wild and I was wearing grey sport mini shorts and a skin tight sweater shirt. I think he heard us talking, but didn't want Alice to ask the next question or just intrigue her.

''We're just watching a movie, dad.'' Alice said, smiling up to her dad.

I nodded ''I got bored home. I felt really alone.''

He smiled "Well, you're more than welcome to stay.''and walked to the kitchen. We were both aware that we wanted each other, we yet had to act upon our desire. Alice followed him, and I stayed put. After a few minutes Alice bounced in the room ''Do you want to stay for dinner? Carlisle asked.''

''Sure!" so he wanted me to stay. I stood up and limped to the kitchen. Carlisle was cutting some meat and he had veggies out too.

''No no, you - to the sofa. You need to rest your ankle.'' he laughed. This was the first time, I saw him this playful, it made me giddy.

I smiled ''I'll be fine! I can help if you need me to.''

For a moment I forgot Alice was there ''Sit down Bella, rest your ankle!" She then turned to Carlisle ''Do we have everything?"

He looked at me for a split second and then he said ''Damn ... We don't have enough cheese ... Might as well forget about-''

I guess Alice hadn't seen her dad so happy as well ''No! You keep chopping, I'll get some cheese. Bella, I'll be back in five.' and she ran out of the kitchen. I had to give it Carlisle, he was smart and more sneaky than I gave him the credit.

Only when we heard the door closing, he said ''You know Bella, a funny thing happened to me.''

''Oh?'' I played innocent.

He walked behind me ''There was a gift on my desk, in the hospital. With a note, but just like you described your incident, there was no signature as to whom it was from.'' He put his hand on my shoulder and parted my hair to one side.

''That's so weird ... Who could it be?'' I swooned in my chair, my breathing deep.

I then felt his lips on my neck ''Thank you, Bella.'' I wondered did he notice the pleasure goose bumps on my arms. I melted in his touch and wanted him to continue. I wanted him to take me, right then and there. But if that was all I was after, then I would have gone with his son. I needed more. I needed Carlisle to seduce me. And, maybe Carlisle needed me to be seduced. He kept his hands on my shoulders and massaged them ''How are you really doing, Bella?''

I wanted to say I was fine, just to spite him, but I told the truth '' I've been good. Lately I've been good.''

''Good.'' he said and I sighed as he massaged in a special spot ''You're not tense at least.''

He pulled away and started to chop again, this time veggies. We needed to lay out our desires on the table, I needed to show him that whatever we were doing that I was okay with it. While his other hand was lying on the table I put mine on top of it. He looked at our hands and I smiled at him ''What's for dinner?''

He looked at me, like I was something he had lost a long time ago, but only found out just now ''Veggie stew, chicken strips and cheese sauce.''

''Great.'' I smiled and squeezed his hand in mine.

Just then, Alice rushed in the house ''I got cheese! It's alright.''

I put my hand back in my lap, and he blinked a few times before he started to chop again. When Alice came back in the kitchen, she started to help too. ''Hey, you girls haven't spent as much time together - why don't you, Bella stay the night?"

I almost spit my water out, but kept my cool, as Alice stopped in her tracks ''Dad, tomorrow's school and...'' she beamed as a candlelight because she knew her dad would let her ditch.

''I mean, it's alright to not go to school once in a while.'' he laughed and Alice squeaked, as she high-fived me.

He wanted me to stay the night.


	8. Chapter 8

''Wow, this is so amazing, Mr. Cullen!" I said with my mouth full. The food was to die for. I didn't know he was such a great cook. When I used to visit before, Renee was the one who cooked.

''Dad, I think this is your best meal ever!" Alice agreed with my monologue.

Carlisle just smiled at both of us and my mind kept on wondering about how affectioned he had been in the kitchen. This was really happening, I wasn't imagining things!

But what would I say or do? I didn't think that this would actually work that he would be interested. Well, no, actually when I saw the book, I was more than convinced, but I just didn't put me and him together. Yet, the question still stood - what would we do? Or even say? I didn't have to wonder for long because I remembered about Rose's nifty mind and ideas.

I excused myself from the table and dialled her number.

She answered on one of the last rings ''Hey.''

I didn't want to ask if I called in a bad time because I was afraid that I had, so I just kept speaking ''Rose ... Rosy, I need your advice.'' I sweet-talked.

There was some shifting in the back ''Alright, what's up?''

''He responded. I know he wants this too ... But, what do I do now? How do I make the next move?'' God, I was so inexperienced. I hope I didn't sound so desperate to Carlisle as I probably did to Rose.

''Oh ... Wow. That was fast Bella. Umm, well. I don't think you should get to the point right away. Establish a good basis. Ask some questions. And, oh, don't do ANYTHING ALICE-LIKE!" She pointed out.

I breathed in and out ''Yes. You're right ... I mean, I still don't feel really sure. I mean I really want this, but-''

''Hello! World to Bella - this is how it's going to be like. Because, he's Alice's dad ... Imagine what he's going through, though.''

She was right. He wanted to fuck his daughter's best friend and his sons ex-girlfriend. That guilt trip was something else. I hurried back to the dinner table and noticed Carlisle's eyes immediately - slightly worried. It killed me that I will have to get rid of Alice, or wait until she's gone, to talk to him. So, I smiled big for them and said ''So, what did I miss?''

Alice laughed ''I think Edward has a date, that's why he's not home.''

I smiled ''With Jessica?''

''Yup.'' we snickered a bit and I noticed Carlisle's confused look. My eyebrow raised in question.

''Umm, but you, Bella and Edwards are umm?'' he struggled.

Maybe that's why he was worried - that I wanted Edward not him. Silly man ''We're friends, I guess if you could call it that. We haven't spoken much since I broke up with him.'' I made clear of mine and Edwards relationship status. When Carlisle made a little O with his mouth my heart felt lighter than it was a moment ago.

''And besides,'' Alice continued ''Bella has her life, and Edward has his.''Oh Alice, if only you knew that my life involved being with your father - sexually, you wouldn't say so. Yet, I still smiled at her, thanking her for her kind words.

After the delicious dinner, Carlisle said that he had some work to do, and that he will be in the study. It just looked so much like a ,library to me, with all those books in there. I didn't miss the invitation in his eyes, as he stood up from the table.

Alice and I went up her room, well I limped to her room, and there we had some girl time. I was actually thankful for it because we did some very useful stuff. First, we did our hair, Alice straightened hers and I made mine even bigger, with sexier curls. Manicure and pedicure was one of the important things that usually happen in sleepovers- ours wasn't an exception. Alice, as the energy ball she was, did both in neon yellow. I did mine in lavender. Right before bed, we tried a DIY leg scrub. Olive oil with sugar mixed together, Alice put cocoa extract in the mix as well, so it would smell more pleasant. It worked! Like magic, our legs were so soft and smooth and smelled delightful.

When Alice was practically falling asleep on her feet, I told her that I wanted to take a shower. She called me crazy and I told her to go to sleep. Yet, when I came in the bathroom, I did not get in the shower, I just changed. As my pajamas I picked a white T-shirt and my blue boy shorts panties. I picked the T-shirt because it was seen through and boy shorts because they made my butt look amazing.

Without the shower, I promised Alice I would take, I traveled to the first floor. Just like a moth, I was traveling to the light that was coming from the study. When I came in, he didn't notice me at first, writing something down. After a little while, he looked up and he shook, for a millisecond in fear.

''I didn't mean to scare you, sorry.'' I mumbled, looking at my fingers.

''Can't sleep?' he asked, a tad sarcastically.

''Yea, my foot hurts still...'' I lied.

''Come here, I'll take a look at it.''

As I came closer to him, it was harder for him to not stare at me. I was practically naked, with my see through shirt, not even mentioning that I was sexed up. I knew he would offer to look at my ankle- I didn't make my legs irresistible for nothing.

When I was at his reach, he stood up, picked me up by my hips and sat me on his desk. My flesh made a sound when it connected with the desk.

His hands traveled from my thighs to my knee, to my calves, to my ankle ''Your skin is so soft.'' he complimented me, just as I knew he would. And, hell yea it was!

''Thanks doc.'' I said looking down on him.

You know the feeling when you have been wearing high heels all day and then, when you put your shoes away, it feels like the skin is melting off of your foot? It felt even better when Carlisle massaged my foot. I couldn't help myself than to make little, soft ''Mm's.'' here and there.

''Oh, Bella, I see nothing wrong with your foot.'' he looked at it, like he wanted to put it in his mouth.

''What's the last time did you do something adventurous?'' I asked. It sounded like I've been screaming for hours - my voice was full of sex. Carlisle looked up at me, as if to see if it was still me. I was kind of surprised at myself too, about my boldness. But I would gape at myself later. Now it was just me and him. ''Do it. I want you to.'' I pushed my foot practically in his mouth.

He put my toe in his hand and slowly put my big toe in his mouth. Then, he started to work his tongue around it and sucked it. I couldn't help the little squeak that came out of my mouth. Surprisingly, it was pretty sexual and felt even more amazing to get it out, I could feel myself getting wetter, juicing up for him, almost to the point where I wanted to clean myself up, thinking that it was too much.

I kept squirming, rubbing myself on his table, with him, my toes in his mouth, while he was moaning so softly. He then, stood up, my foot back down, yet he was between my legs. His eyes were crazy- wide and shining with light I've never seen before. But I only saw that for a second because his lips were on my lips soon enough, our tongues twisting around and on each other. I've never kissed like that before, like the world was nothing to us and we were bringing fire and colour to the universe. Like it was only the two of us that mattered and anyone who would see us, would be blinded by our passion. I couldn't believe that he kissed me!

I couldn't help my fingers which were balded in fists in his hair. As I put my leg's tighter around his body, bringing myself closer, I heard the rhythmic sound of someone walking.

I tried to push myself out of his reach and he reacted by opening his eyes. When he saw the expression on my face, he stopped kissing me and backed away ''I'm sorry, I went out of line, I-''

''No!'' I rushed my words, worried he was regretting everything I liked ''Someone's coming!" I whispered yelled. He stared at me as he listened to the same sound. When he heard it too, he rushed me off of his desk.

''Sit on the sofa!" And I did, covering my hands in front of my chest, covering my very erect nipples. He sat down and started speaking louder ''I believe your foot will be alright, but you should have been more careful in the shower, it does get rather slippery in there. I've fallen a dozen times myself in there and - ''

''Dad?'' Alice came in ''Did you fell?'' she turned to me.

''Yeah...'' I started to speak, hoping she would believe us ''My ankle is messed up anyway, so I thought that Mr. Cullen wouldn't be asleep yet, and could maybe look at it. I don't want to break it ...''

She scowled ''I told you not to go. And, dad, go to sleep, for the love of all that's holy. I'll go to the toilet and then we'll go to bed, alright?'' I nodded at her. She was bossy when she was tired.

When she was out of our earshot I stood up and so did Carlisle. It was the first time, I noticed that his pants, were suddenly too small for him and it made me giggly. He smiled at me and whispered ''I thought you didn't want me.''

''Don't ever think that... .''

AN - alright now, I'm planning something for the next chapter, but I can't decide on the setting. So I'm hoping yall will help me decide-

Leave a review with one of the following settings and I'll be sure to make it fun.

The settings:

1)Study (library)

2)Alice's room

3)Carlisle's room

4)Your pick!

It's up to you dear readers.


	9. Chapter 9

I woke up shivering, I had forgotten Alice was a sheet stealer. I went to wash my face because I could never really sleep in Alice's, so what was the point anyway?

I couldn't believe how heated the night had been and what might have followed if Alice hadn't come looking for me. There was something at the back of my mind - shouldn't I feel more guilty? But it felt so ... great. And, I've given a shit for other people so long that I've forgotten about myself. About my needs. And, why should I feel guilty? It felt good and, at least, as long as people didn't know about us, nobody got hurt.

When I walked out of the bathroom, I ran hard into Edwards chest ''Edward? W-w-what are you doing here?''

When he looked down at my chest and at my overall look, I wanted to go wear a big sweater dress, covering every inch of my body. I know he was Carlisle's flesh and blood, but if he was anything like Carlisle, he had a lot to learn. A lot. '' Well, I live here, what's you excuse?''

He kept staring and he had this little smirk that said that I was here just for him that I wanted to punch right off his face ''Sleepover at Alice's. My best friend.'' I stated as a matter of fact. I didn't want to talk to him because it just felt weird, so without saying anything I went back in Alice's room.

I didn't want to talk to Edward at all because I felt as if he thought that we still were in a relationship, when I had moved on already. It was awkward and unnecessary. I wished Carlisle was home, but I know that he was long gone. Doctors were busy people- Carlisle was no exception. I dressed in my previous nights attire and waited until Alice woke up. In the meantime, I heard Edward leaving for school and I ate a bowl of cereal while watching morning cartoons.

When she woke up, the first thing she said was ''I had a dream we were eating pizza ... So we're getting pizza.'' And, so very amused by her dream and statement, I went along with her, to get pizza. It amazed me how fast we were in the car and the nearest pizza place. Alice broke a dozen rules.

''Wait, did you really fall in the shower yesterday and go to Carlisle, to check your foot?'' She suddenly said, with a mouth full of Hawaiian pizza.

How funny because I wanted to spit mine out ''Umm, yea.'' I tried to keep my cool ''Why?''

''I sometimes mix things up, when I'm sleepy. Did you fall that hard?''

''I thought so at the time ... I just didn't want to break it.'' she nodded in understanding and I could breathe once again. Nothing weird in me doing that because her father was a doctor, right?

When Alice drove me home, I went right to my bed, where I collapsed as a dead man. I couldn't stop thinking about Carlisle, and I fell asleep, the numerous time thinking about him, fantasising. All my fantasies were the same, they all happened in his bedroom. And, just before I fell asleep, I had one of the best ideas I've had - I was about to make my fantasies true. I was about to show up in his bedroom and surprise him. And, what will happen - happens. I was starting to get that, with Carlisle there weren't consequences, but rather rewards. It just was that we were interrupted every time we tried something and we had no privacy.

How will I ensure privacy in his home? Well, for one thing, never have I've seen Alice or Edward just waltzing in their dad's room. I will just hope to be that lucky.

After my small nap, I was glad to see that it wasn't that late, it was only 1 pm and I started to plan. I called Rose.

''Hey there, Bella. How was yesterday?'' I could tell she was smirking.

I laughed ''Well, I'm still a virgin if you're wondering. But oh man, the foreplay.''

''And let me guess, you need my help?'' I know she didn't mind, but I still felt guilty that I was kind of using her.

''Yes, but Rose, I appreciate you so much! After this, let's do some shopping.'' I know I had her, when she laughed "And I think after this, I will have things ensured."

''Right. So what's up?''

''I need you to get Alice and Edward out of the house, before Mr. Cullen gets home.'' short and right to the point.

"Get them out for how long?''

''Just so I can sneak in.''

She pondered for a little while ''I guess I can invite them to dinner or whatever.''

And she did. After 12 minutes we hung up, she texted me

_We're going out for dinner then a movie, Alice, Edward __and I._

_They'll__ be out of house at around 7pm._

_Mr. Cullen is about to come home around 7pm too._

_Be careful and have fun._

_P.S. I told them your shitty ankle hurts and you won't be joining us._

_-Rosalie_

Great! I had time all to myself and I didn't have to stress, now that I had to get ready. The only problem was that Charlie came home early. Now I felt weird! Carlisle was around the same age my dad was and I wanted him. But if I thought about it, then that was the only thing they had in common. I guess I was a freak, if it didn't bother me as much.

We talked a bit and when I told him, I would be spending the night at Rose's, he wasn't happy. But when I argued that, I wasn't happy missing the new subject and having shitty SAT scores, he let me go. I didn't care that I had to play on his touchy feelings, but I didn't think to think twice, while I was doing it. And, if he hadn't let me go, I guess I would have sneaked out. That would make the surprise a lot more urgent and unsexy, rather than the calm and lustful tone I wanted it to have.

Getting ready was fun. I had to think a little differently than your average lacy underwear set. After a while of thinking in the bath tub, I decided on what I wanted to wear. I wanted him to look at me with want, yet we both knew what my age was. I chose hip hugging, dark blue floral, thongs and a coral push-up bra. I think my underwear said fun, sexy and take me. The rest of my outfit had to be nice enough too, so I sent with high waisted shorts and tights, with a nice black blouse.

I made my hair curlier, with bigger volume to them. For make up I didn't do much because I didn't want to put out, yet I put on a little powder and mascara.

It was just past 7 pm in Carlisles backyard, when I was sneaking in. Thank God I knew where they hid the spare key, so I had easy access. I practically sprinted up to Carlisle's room. I put my coat on one of the chairs in his room, as with my footwear.

His room was still the same, beautiful white and dark wood contrast. I sat in his bed, on the fluffy, white blanket he had

I was lucky that I didn't have to wait for long, as I heard someone on the stairs. I was so nervous, I fidgeted on his bed, lying on my back.

Just as the door opened to his room, from the hall, I had a split moment, where I thought how fucked would I be, if it wasn't Carlisle. Yet, it was his surprised face who was looking me in the eye "Alice didn't say that you're here.'' He walked in his dressing room.

I wasn't put out, I knew this was just foreplay ''She doesn't know herself.'' wait, did I look crazy?

He came out of his dresser, smirking ''Oh? Then, what are you doing here? Is your foot hurting?''he looked at it and I knew that behind his eyes, was the previous night playing. He said the last sentence with a funny undertone to it.

To get his attention, I crossed my feet ''Actually, no it feels a lot better, thank you. I have a really good doctor.'' I kept my tone calm ''I just feel, like you're much more interesting than you show.''

He sat more towards me, putting his hand on my leg "Like what?''

I smiled sweetly, as I said ''Well, you're more dirtier than you make people think you are. You put this good, innocent doctor look ... You are a good doctor, but far from innocent.''

''It applies to you too, sweetheart.'' His nickname for me, made me get on my knees and move almost in his lap.

''What's the one thing you can't say no to, Mr. Cullen?'' I wondered. I actually wanted to know.

He moved closer to me, leaning in as he said ''Let's find out.''

It didn't feel like we were watching fireworks when we kissed, but like we were the fireworks themselves - bright and exploding in each other. This time he moved me on his lap, while my legs were on either side of him. I could feel everything he had to offer. It only made me rub myself on him more, making him feel everything I had to offer.

He pulled away, only to abuse my neck. I wondered if he noticed how shallow and rigid my breathing had become. I licked my lips, tasting him, as he was making me feel like jello.

''Open it.'' he murmured ''Or I might rip your blouse.'' the bass of his voice and kisses on my neck, made my hands move with a furious speed, as I was buttoning open my blouse. Next time, I should wear something easier getting out of ... or ripping worthy.

As the blouse hit his bedroom's floor, his hands and lips were on my chest, cupping them and kissing them ''Do you want this?'' He said as he kissed me between my chest ''Are you sure of this?''

I pulled my legs' harder against him ''Yes, I am one hundred percent sure.''

One of his hands stayed on my chest, but the other one was on the back of my neck, pulling me closer to him, so we could kiss. I didn't notice how he did it, but soon enough I was out of my bra, and sitting in his lap, bare chested and horny as hell. When his warm hands made their way down to my nipples, pinching and pulling, I could feel a little tingling sensation in my clit. I think he kissed my neck on purpose, so he could listen to my moans. When I started to say '' Oh fuck.'' he stopped and sat me down, solo on his bed. I was about to ask, what was he doing, when he knelt, on the floor and I saw that his head was conveniently between my legs. This time, he unbuttoned my shorts and pulled them down, with my tights. He then looked up at me, and practically ate me with his look. And, what a sigh it must have been to him - bare chested, only in her thongs and a smirk, with crazy, wild haired girl, who only wanted him.

Not losing the eye contact, he started to kiss upwards on my leg, making his kisses wetter as he was nearing my clit. He was avoiding it on purpose, which only made me crazier than I was. I didn't recognise my voice as I started to beg him ''Please ... please.''

''Please what?'' he said so simply, you could believe he was reading a newspaper, rather than having his head between my legs.

''Please, Mister Cullen. I need you.'' I rushed my words, ending them with a moan.

''Good girl.'' he noted as his nose touched my privates. For the first time, someone was touching me, someone else, but me.

Even though his tongue touched me, over my panties, and only on my labia, I could feel the heat in every molecule in my body. It was only a tease because after that, he pushed my panties away, so he could suck on my clit. I don't think my lungs had any air in them, as all I could do was gasp. Nothing has felt this good, ever in my life, and it was pretty clear, as my moans became louder and louder. I could feel my knuckles cracking of how hard I was griping his white sheets.

He then put one of his fingers in and I could feel how wet I've become. Without any warning, he put his second finger in and I yelped a little, while my eyes slightly watered from the sudden, little pain I felt. It didn't really stop my body from tingling. But it did stop when Carlisle pulled away.

I felt disoriented and confused, even though I knew where exactly I was. I looked at his face and almost screamed at him, but he beat me to it asking ''You're a virgin?'' the dreaded question.

I didn't feel like answering a yes after him denying me pleasure, but looking down at the sheets, seeing the slight red on the white, I couldn't really lie now. So, I put on a defensive stance ''What? Do you think I fuck around a lot?'' When he didn't answer, just looked at me, I felt my pleasure blush fading away, and its place taking the embarressed blush. I was so offended that I stood up and started to put my clothing back on.

''Bella, stop.'' he said weakly.

''I actually get it, why you would think that. I mean, it's not like a girl who want's to fuck her best friends and ex's dad, could be virgin because that just doesn't happen. I get it, only slags do this shit.'' I was starting to get rude and I needed to get out, or I would say something I didn't like.

''No, I'm sorry. I just ... It took me by surprise, that's all. I've never been someone's first.'' his words were sweet and comforting, but it didn't help. He came behind me and touched my neck ''Stay.'' it only made me stop for a while. I recovered rather quickly, I started to button my shorts, forgetting about my naked legs and how windy it would be. What came next, made my mind empty with any thought that wasn't Carlisle or sex related because his words came out slow and quiet, his hands holding mine ''You don't listen ... I think you need a spanking.''

AN - Carlisle's room was only one vote ahead, you guys! This was fun, I might use this system again.

Oh, and I'll post the second part tomorrow.


	10. Chapter 10

I know I'm not the best behaved person on the planet, let alone in New York, but I did often wonder how I end up in certain situations. Like now, I was in Carlisle's room, across his knee, his hand on my ckeek, lightly massaging it.

''You're a smart girl, sweetheart, you are.'' I guess that was my nickname. I was alright with sweetheart. ''But you do have one , not a problem, but a discipline mishap- you listen, but you don't hear. Now, I have noticed it only tonight, so maybe it will change.'' I was biting my lip off, hearing him talk like that. What made mby heart melt for this man was when he asked ''Are you ready?'' in a different tone, that did let me know, that what he was doing, was more of a roleplay, that punishment.

''I am.'' I said slowly.

I felt his hand lift and I tensed. When I slightly relaxed, his hand came down, slapping my check, and none of us could unhear the yelp that I made. He did it two more times and my yelps had turned into loud moans. After the third time, he put one of his fingers inside me. My lust was overpowering every other sense in my body. On the seventh slap, he pulled the second finger in, but rather than fingering me, he kept them in, making me adjust to them. Their was slight pain, but it overpowered the slap on behind. He started to slightly move them and just as I was getting used to them, he dropped me on the bed and again, I was on my back, his head between my legs, where we had left off.

His tongue worked me, played me like a music instrument, my moans making the sweetest music to his ears. His fingers joined the fun soon, this time, making him suck on my clit more intensely than before. I could feel it, at the bottom of my stomach, the tingling sensation spreading from my core to the every muscle over my body, taking it over. I could hear myself, starting to scream, starting from profanities to God, to his name. I could feel my eyes tearing up a bit as I felt like I was hot iron and that someone had poured water on me. Everything in me exploded and I couldn't fell no more or do anything, I just froze up in perfect bliss. As I was in heaven, Carlisle kept doing his magic and soon enough I was the opposite of frozen, spasming under him. I've had an orgasm before, by my hand of course, but nothing felt like this before. Not even close.

When he came up, I kissed him, like the world was about to end. By our kisses, I quickly said ''Thank you.''

He took the chance by asking me ''Are you sure, you want to do this with me?''

And, in the still blissful state that I was, I said ''I want only you to do it.'' when I looked at him, I pouted ''How come, I'm naked, yet you're dressed?'' He laughed and started to unbutton his shirt. Soon not only his shirt, but pants came down as well.

I was getting nervous and I guess he saw that too. He kissed me slowly and I ended up straddling his lap, rocking slightly, my lust coming back full force.

I knew he wanted me. I mean, I could feel him between my legs. I cupped his face and smiled, nodding. He was kissing my shoulder as his underpants slid down and he sprung free. I could feel him, hot and hard against my soft skin. He slowly put the head in and pushed inside me. Maybe it was a good thing, I didn't look down, at the size at him, because he felt huge. I wanted to scream a little in pain, but I swallowed it somehow, biting in my lip as my eyes wattered.

''Are you alright?'' he asked, his voice strained. Obviously he was in pleasure and it was hard for him to focus. I wanted him to feel, what I felt, so I nodded, even though I was in slight pain. He started to rock his hips and I started to get used to it. To be honest, everyone's first time hurts, well girl's at least, but it hurt less when I was thinking that I had the opportunity to be the one to make and hear Carlisle's moans.

He started to rock harder in me, with each thrust banging in me with more strength. I was gasping and biting my lip off. The rough sound coming out his mouth was something what animal would do, Suddenly, his movements became more rigid and his moans became louder, and he hugged me closer. I was thinking that it was all to much, when he stopped and grunted, tensing under me. I knew he came when he slowly looked at my face and I smiled the goofiest, biggest smile I had in me.

''Hey there.'' he said breathless, with a lazy smile.

''Hey.'' I was very aware of him, still being inside me.

''You want to take a shower?'' he asked ''I'll clean up, get some food up here.''

I was so blissful and calm, that all I could do was peck him on the lips and agree. He slowly pulled out and I got on my feet. It felt as if I was walking on my feet for the first time. And my intimate parts definitely felt like they had been working on something. It was amazing how Carlisle had his own bathroom. When the steamy water hit, I wondered if Alice and Edward had come home, and if they had, did they hear anything? Did they think that their father had a lady friend up? Has he done this before?

When he was surprised that I was a virgin, did his previous partners were not AND were they just as young as I was?


	11. Chapter 11

BELLA'S POV

When I walked out of his bathroom, in his fluffy red towel, he was dressed in slacks and a T-shirt, smiling ''You're out already? I was thinking, I could make pancakes?'' he noticed my facial expression around then ''What's wrong? Are you okay?'' I tried to hide my unease.

Maybe I was exaggerating , maybe he doesn't fuck young women and leave them be. Oh God, what if that's why René left him?! Did he fuck around? OK, Bella, don't be silly. I mean, he wanted to make pancakes for me! I breathed in and smiled ''Nothing. I have nothing to wear, that's all.''

''Oh, right.'' He turned and went to the wardrobe '' I though you didn't want to be here anymore.'' He said in his walk-in closet.

When he came back, with a T-shirt and boxers, his look questioning, I understood that he wanted to hear an answer. I sat on his bed and nodded ''I want to be here. I don't regret anything.'' Was that true?

''But?''

''No buts... And I like my pancakes with a strawberry jam and milk, please.'' Did that sound too childish? I crossed my legs and smiled.

He put the clothes on my lap and kissed my head quickly, ''I'll be back in 30. Umm, there's an iPad in my briefcase. The unlock code is 1111." He lightly smiled and went down. 1111? I mean, that was too easy for anyone to even try it. As he got out, I let out the breath I didn't know I was holding. I needed to calm down.

I got dressed in his clothes, and went to get his iPad.

CARLISLE'S POV

I rushed down the stairs to the kitchen. The truth was, I wasn't as excited to make the pancakes- I needed to get away, for a just a second. I needed some time to myself, to reflect on the things I've done, what they meant now and what they would mean in the future.

I couldn't believe what I did, I had sex with Bella. It was as complicated and as simple as that. We had the passion to fuck each other, but we didn't. When I started to finger her, I understood why - she was a virgin. I kind of remember thinking about it, when I drove her home after that party. God, how I wanted to fuck her sensless that night. I was sure she was teasing me then.

She looked so good that day too, her birthday. I couldn't believe she was just turning eighteen, her body said 24, at the least! She was so full and beautiful, more relaxed and interesting than other eighteen year olds. These thoughts didn't help at all, they meant I was a fucking pervert. What kind of a father was I? I just had sex with my daughter's best friend… To make the situation much worse, Bella as my son's ex-girlfriend. Great. How am I not suppose to feel guilty about that?

As I was cracking eggs in a bowl, a thought ran past me - Actually, where was Alice?

It didn't matter, it was actually best for her, if she doesn't know this thing. No one should actually know any of this! I hope Bella feels the same. It's no ones business what me, or she for that mattered, are doing behind closed doors. No ones. If we wanted to do these things, then we will do them. She was legal and she did want this too, I made it my mission to make sure about that.

Bella POV

I opened his briefcase, where some maps and documents, along with his planer lay there. And I wanted to look through it so much, but Carlisle trusted me, so I couldn't. I took the iPad and got under his covers and I couldn't believe that I was there. I remember when I sneaked in here, how everything was so mysterious to me, I guess it hadn't changed much, but maybe I can become the best mystery of the room? I needed to get to know Carlisle more.

I unlocked his iPad and he had left open some tabs, medicine related. I opened one more tab open and started to scroll through today's news. I didn't, do much scrolling, because my eyelids were too heavy for my liking, and I fell asleep. Came you really hold it against me? Losing one's virginity with a daddy is a lot of work.

I opened my eyes to Carlisle sitting in the bed, with a bunch of pancakes and two glasses of milk on a tray ''Ah, good morning, or well, good evening, sweetheart. Eat some pancakes please, then sleep alright?'' He smiled down at me and I sat up. I wasn't planning on staying the night anymore, being too chicken, but maybe if he asked…

We dined in harmony and I understood that Carlisle was an amazing lover and cook. What else could he do? Or couldn't? I had to ask '' What can't you do? These pancakes are amazing!" I understood that the situation we were in now was very cute and honeymoonish, but there was a heavy set of guilt inside us. And we were about to ignore it, for as long as we could.

He laughed ''I can't swim, for one.''

''There's more?!'' I jokingly gaped "That's fixable."

He still kept his smile "And how are you planning to do that?"

Remember Bella! Be. More. Mysterious. "You'll see."

"Oh really?" Carlisle asked as he put away our plates and put his face closer to mine. He was in a kissing distance, our lips almost brushing against each other. Oh, fuck the guilt! This was much more fun. "Is that so?"

I didn't answer, just nodded my head.

He closed the distance, slowly kissing me, putting his hands on my body. I needed this… One of his palms were on my back, pulling me closer, the other was on my hip, putting sweet, sweet pressure. Just as he pulled me on top of him, we heard the sound of disturbance.

"Dad! You home? Daaaaaad!" Alice was screaming at the top of her lungs.

I felt him tense under me, as I dried up. He looked away from me as he half yelled "I'll be out in a minute."

He slowly pushed me off of him and, in the first time, I felt my self in a competition with Alice, for Carlisle's attention. I felt unwanted, although I understood that she was his daughter and I was just… Wait. What was I? needed to get home, I needed to wrap my head around this situation… I needed to think about this "I think I should go." I murmured, as I got up.

He looked at me, with guilt in his eyes. He should use the time apart to get through his emotions "Umm. Yea, sure. Alright. Will you get home alright?"

I hated how apathetic the situation had turned out, "Yea, I'll be fine." And because he liked my body, and I wanted to get his attention back to me, I pulled his shirt off and stood before him, with a naïve face, pretending to look for my clothes, while my breasts were out.

He tried to get ready, tidy a bit up, but I did manage to get his attention, as I walked around the room gathering my clothes. When I gathered them, I pushed off his boxers, wiggling my ass nearly in his face. I heard him make a low, grunting sound and I smiled at myself. I stayed in that position, as he walked behind me and cupped my cheek "You'll be the death of me."

"Good." I whispered. I was about to straighten out, when he slid his fingers around my gentle spot and I moaned "Oh fuck."

He put his finger in me and as I was about to jump out of the position I was in, and on him, he stopped and said "We will finish this."

I was mad horny again and frustrated beyond anything else. I left my underwear where I saw it, on the ground, so he would find them later, make him think about me.

It felt weird to wear tights without underwear, but it wasn't as bad either. I got dressed quickly and the unanswered question was "How am I about to sneak out?"

He looked at me and after some thinking "We'll be in the kitchen, so you can sneak out."

And I did just that. I waited a little while,to give myself a safe GO and tiptoed to the front door. I thought I made it. I though I was safe. But I forgot about Edward.

"Bella? What are you doing here?"

His surprised voice sounded from the top of the stairs.

Hey, so, I've been busy, busy with uni, but now I have some free time and I plan to write a shit-ton. I'm planning something for the next chapter, so I'd love for you to chose from the three below (taking your advice again).

1) The swimming pool

2) Library

3) Hospital

Carlisle's POV - If you liked it, let me know, I'll make more.


	12. Chapter 12

Bella's POV

„Umm." I panicked. What should I do? Edward just kept staring at me, one eyebrow arched, expecting my answer „I was... I just-" I kept mumbling my words up „I ummm...I..." I could feel my heart rate speed up and my face and chest flush.

He neared me, his face avoid of any emotion „I know what you're doing... I've known all this time, Bella."

„You know?" I said defeated. What if Edward heard us? What if he saw me sneaking in? What if Edward had returned from the movie much more earlier? What if he hadn't gone with them? Had Rosalie lied? „Edward, I don't know how to... I'm so-"

„It's alright Bella, I know. I've seen how you look at me, I know you've heard new things about me.." what the hell... He was standing in front of me now, making me arch my neck up and look at his face „Your hair looks so damn sexy..." he touched my hair, pulling at the end „We were together for so long baby... We have-" he leaned in me „unfinished business. We have history." What should I do?! Oh my god. Edward was actually thinking that I was here for him, lusting after him, not his father...

He put his lips slowly to mine. I wished I could have screamed – Wait a sec! And pause everything. But things didn't work like that. While he kissed me slowly, I had an amazing idea.

So, I am planning to have a sexual relationship with Mr. Cullen. To have that, I need to be in this house, and for that I need a reason. And that could be, that I have a boyfriend. Maybe, Edward and I should date... No one would suspect us. I mean, we weren't sexual all these years, what could be the harm? And even if things would get heavy between us, I wasn't a virgin anymore.

So, I kissed Edward harder. I clawed at his hair „I don't want your dad to see us, Edward."

He looked at me, with wonder „You've been so fiesty with me. Let's go up to my room." He sugested.

Uhhm, so soon? I needed more than just a kiss and an invite to his room. Carlilse was so different, in the better sense „I prosmied Charlie that I would come and talk... He's umm, waiting outside. He drove me." I lied through my teeth. I had a feeling I would be doing that a lot these days.

He smiled „Well then, let me take you out for dinner?"

„Alright."

„Great. I'll call you." I turned around to walk out the door when he said after me „Somethings different about you, Bella. Something has changed." I only smiled at him, not saying anything.

But things had changed! So much!

I had taken the inichiative to do something I finally wanted, trying not to feel bad for it. I finally had done something for me. I felt powerful. I felt like I could walk my ground. I felt like a woman!

Jet, when I walked home, I felt like a child, sneaking in. I didn't want to lie to Charlie's face, so I would just quietly go to sleep.

Carlisle's POV.

I walked out of my bedroom, horrified and scared, pale as the sheets we had sex on, jet faking a smile looking down at Alice and Edward. „Hey, so how are you? Want some food? I'm cooking!" I haven't cooked in so long, and I can't say I really wanted to, but I just needed to get my kids out of the way, in the kitchen, so Bella could sneak out of my room.

It worked like a charm with Alice, walking to kitchen she asked „Sure, dad! What ya cooking?"

While Edward, walking in the opposite direction, said „Cool dad! I'll be in my room. Call me when it's ready." At least he won't be in the hall.

I zoned out a little. I had felt amazing with Bella, it felt like she knew how to push my buttons. I couldn't let her go... But can I be with her?... Can I? I felt so wrong at doing what I did and thinking about doing it again... But I haven't felt this happy for some time now. She made me feel alive! I haven't wanted to do these things to anybody for a while now... And the things I wanted to do to Bella. I wanted-

„Dad! Did you not hear me?" Alice said as I was grating cheese in a bowl.

I had to stop thinking about her, or I'll be indecent around my daughter „Sorry dear. Say again?"

„I asked you, what are you making? I can help." She smiled. I knew that Rene leaving had a huge affect on her and that she not only felt down, but she felt awful for the whole family. I had seen her looks and heard the suggestions she made.

„I was thinking chicken fillet, with cheese sauce and veggie salad?" I knew this dish like the back of my palm, not that I was thinking about something else. Or someone else.

„Yum! I'll clean the chicken and cut the veggies."

Just as Alice finished cleaning the chicken, Edward came in, with the most smug expression I had seen on him. I wanted to know what was going on with him, but I didn't want to push it, so I let him choose to speak or not. He did. And when he did, I almost crushed the chicken into nothing.

„I just saw Bella... She came to know if we can be together again... I'm taking her for dinner sometime next week."

I tried to make my voice calm and steady „Where did you saw her?" I looked at Alice at the corner at my eyes, she had her surprised O face on.

„Oh, she was at the door. Must've been coming in... I didn't hear her knocking."

„Hmm, I thught I did hear someone knock, but I figured it was nothing." A little lie didn't hurt them.

„Well, Rose said that Bella wouldn't be coming to the movie, because her foot hurt... I guess it didn't hurt that much... Oh my God! I can't believe that happned... And that she hadn't said anything to me." Oh Alice you would have been more surprised by the truth. Wait... Did... Rose know? Did Bella tell her, that she would be doing this? I needed to talk to Bella.

„I dunno, Alice. But I'm glad that she wants me back." What an awful thing to be jealous. Did this mean, that Bella doesn't want to be with me together? Was she getting cold feet? Icy cold? Did she think that I was grose?

Bella POV

I wanted to call Carlisle and tell him how I thought that he was an amazing person, lover and cook in one. I wanted to tell him that I wanted him to do those things to me, but without holding back. I wanted all those things and so much more, but all I got, on Sunday evening, two days from the most amazing experience, a call from Edward.

„Hey Bella, sorry I called so late, I wanted to call you Friday, but I-" ugh, those excusess.

„It's alright, I wasn't expecting a call anyway, I've been busy. I actually forgot." I giggled at the end. Fuck boys that are so insecure that they have to talk to us like idiots and play some games. Thank God, I was doing this for Carlisle, not for myself How have I not seen Edward like this before? Had I been so insecure before?

„Oh..." he sounded surprised and a little offended. I never could understand the games boys played. But, when we said something in their nature, they got offended suddenly „Anyway," he draggd it out „I was thinking we could go to dinner tomorrow?"

Monday dinner? After school? How romantic! „If it's a home cooked meal, you got a deal." I actually meant to say, if Carlisle is cooking and 'taking me home' then I'm cool with it.

„Oh, actually I was thinking somewhere outside, because Carlisle is free tomorrow evening, and he's working late tonight, I think he would want to rest." Oh Edward, your old-man wasn't that old, believe me. I know. And I hoped he would want to rest with me.

„Well, I'm sure you can sport something out... Hey... Maybe he'll cook!" We didn't talk long because I did have information on Carlisle's location. I had to go, before Charlie came home and Carlisle's shift ended.

When I walked in the hospital, I didn't see Carlisle at all. I had to ask around where he was. One nurse got all squinty eye looking at me and I had to tell her, that I had an appointment, because of my ankle, and that I was a friend of his daughters.

When I did see Carlisle, he didn't look happy to see me. He led me to his office and, in the most tired voice possible, he said „So, Bella, what do I own the pleasure to see you?"

I felt so shitty and small suddenly. What if Carlisle did this regulary? What if he fucked and forgot? I sat there quietly, thinking that maybe I had imagined what had happened Friday night. After a long, long awkward silence pause, I whispered „I'm sorry, I'll go."

As I stood up, I heard his chair scrapping against the hard wood floor „Shit, Bella, Wait." He rushed his words. I just tryed not to cry as I turned around. I had some pride left, I hope.

„What did you want to say?" he said slowly, carefully. I'm not sure I wanted to say anything anymore, so I just looked at him. Why did he have to be so mean?

„What's wrong?" I asked. I had to rationalize this. Stop being a baby, Bella! He was acting this way, for a reason.

I saw him swallow and close his eyes „Nothing's wrong-"

„Liar." I breathed out.

He pursed his lips, before answering in a stern tone „Alright. Edward said that you wanted to get him back? If you are doing this, or what we did, was to get Edward back, you should tell me now."

I frowned „Well, I couldn't call and tell you that he saw me leaving and I had to play along. The getting-back-together thing, by the way, he imagined it all by himself, by the way. I don't know what was up with that. He just stood there acting so smug. I mean, I couldn't tell him – Hey Edward, I just boned your dad and I want to keep doing it- could I?"

„What?" He smiled „So, you don't regret... the thing?"

I shook my head „No. Never. It was amazing, but I hope you're not going to hold back the next time. I mean, if you want to-"

He suddenly started to laugh „I actually thought that you didn't want this. Oh my." He took my hands in his. „I'm sorry for acting that way, Bella. We need to comunicate in other ways not only face to face." I tried not to smile like a fool.

But I did end up smiling „I'll give you my phone number." Finally. I will have his number for my personal use.

He leaned in, and started to kiss my neck, so softly, at the spot under my ear. When I moaned, he said „If you make a sound, I'll stop... We don't want that now, do we?"

I shook my head. No, we definitelty don't want that.

AN- So the majority of you wanted the hospital scene and that's what I will be playing around in the next chapter.

Oh, and Happy Summer vacation! Hope you're all enyojing it!


	13. Chapter 13

He turned me around so that I had my back against him, his kisses growing more urgent and sloppy on my neck „You DON'T want me to hold back? Did I get that clear?" I could feel my self tingle and when he saw that my legs were rubbing against each other, trying to make some kind of a friction, he separated my legs with his knee „Answer me."

„No, I don't want you to hold back." I rushed my words, wanting him to do anything his heart desired to.

He chuckled and let me go. I was confused, watching him go to his desk and slowly take his hospital robe off, and pull the sleeves of his button down, up. My insides clenched at the site of him. I was so ready, but I could feel him dragging this out „Don't you have patients to get to, Dr. Cullen? "

He looked up, his eyes black and his face expressionless , his lust taking over „My shift is over."

„We could go then..."

He pushed his chair out of the way and motioned me to come to him „But I'm not finished yet." He dragged the words slowly, until I was standing in front of him. He smiled at me „I want you to bend down on the table, so your arms are stretched out over the table and your legs are spread apart."

My mouth popped opened at the command. It was direct and indecent, I felt as if I should feel weirded out. But I didn't. Just as he had finished speaking, I did what he had asked me to.

At the back of my mind, I was over thinking what I was wearing. I hadn't planned on seeing Carlisle today and I wasn't dressed to impress. I had a purple maxi dress on, and underneath it, the simplest pink panties and bra combination anyone has ever seen. At least I had some make up on and my hair was up in a pony tail.

My thoughts didn't stop me from bending over, spreading my legs open and stretching my arms over the table. He walked around and looked at me „Good girl." He squatted in front of me. „But I don't think that you will keep your mouth closed, so let me help you out." He took a handkerchief out of his pocket. He proceeded to tie the handkerchief around my head, my mouth stuffed with the white, clean fabric. I bit it down a bit, feeling it in my mouth.

He walked behind me and pushed my dress up, revealing my ass to him.

„Ahhh, now see Bella, I found your underwear, that I think you left specially for me to find. And you know what else? I think that you tried to seduce me, but this... I like this underwear as well. And you know what else? I'm going to take these too." I felt his fingers drag my underwear off, my legs not being apart for a minute. What I didn't see coming was his palm, spanking me. And he was right - I couldn't be quiet.

His slaps were hard against my cheecks, but after each one, he caressed my skin. His other hand was tracing lazy circles around my clit. My fingers were grabbing the table as hard as they could.

I could feel myself starting to clench and the pleasure overtaking me, when suddenly Carlisle stopped. I made a questioning sound but it wasn't long before I felt his hard flesh against my wet flesh. Just as I thought he was only teasing me, when he thrust inside me. I screamed against the matterial in my mouth.

The more he pushed in and out of me, I got more saliva on the desk, my mouth watering against the material.

The hand that was on my hips, pushed me harder against him. The other hand was in my pony tail, pushing my head back. He was rough, but I knew it wasn't all of him. It didn't stop me from making gibberish sounds as he fucked me from behind. It felt amazing. And hearing him moan my name and profanities was just as pleasurable.

I could feel my stomach clenching as he said „I'm about to cum baby, I'm gonna cum." His hand from my hips moved to my clit, as he started to pinch it roughly. I could feel my barrier slipping as my mind went blank and I experienced a rush of pleasure. I couldn't control my screams as I came – Carlisle had known, or considered, that I would do that.

I felt him thrust harder, as I was orgasming around him, then he bit my shoulder and I felt him stop and spasm a little.

After he came and his breath wasn't as rigid anymore, he started to kiss my shoulder as he pulled out „How was that? Was I too rough?" he asked as he slipped the material off of my mouth.

I could see the material drenched and my saliva on his desk. I knew I had saliva on my face as well, I could feel it. I put my hand to my face, to try and clean it off „This was amazing. You were amazing. It was everything I loved." I said as I turned to him, my dress falling in full length „I trust you."

He kissed my cheek, where it felt a little run down. He proceeded to clean up his office „Well, I can't take all the credit now, can I? I have to say, I'm impressed with you Bella." He smiled at me, as I was looking at my reflection in his mirror. My cheeks were flushed a delicious red, with angry, red scars on them, from the fabric. They would fade soon enough. My pony tail was messed up, so I pulled it apart.

He came behind me „Let me take you home." He put his arms around me and I let him cuddle me „It's the least I can do. "

„Sure. That reminds me. You have to cook tomorrow." He let go of me and motioned for us to leave his office.

Walking through the hospital, to his car he asked „Oh really? Why?"

„Well, Edward asked me out on dinner. Tomorrow. I said, if it's at your house, home cooked meal, I'm in." I could see his face harden.

What I didn't expect was, that it was kinda weird walking. My privates kinda hurt and my knees felt wobbly. I wanted to take his elbow and let him lead me out. I was barely able to walk.

„On a Monday?" he asked.

„I know right? I mean, I wanted to say no, but if people think that we're dating... I can spend some time with you. I mean, if you want to take me home after dinner, and make me forget about him, I'm all game, Mr. Cullen." I said in an innocent voice. I felt kinda evil, because it was his son, we were talking about.

„You're a little femme fatale, aren't you?" he said under his breath, as we sat in his car.

To be honest, I didn't knew that I had this in me. I didn't think that I could have been cheeky or sexy, or a 'femme fatale'. Carlisle had brought this out and I was glad. I was in love with my self again.

His hand went right to my knee, cupping me. We were almost to my apartment building, when Carlisle asked „Oh, I forgot to ask, does anyone know about us? To be more precise, does Rosalie Hale know anything?"

AN- Heya perverts, just wanted to say thank you for every review, read and message from you. It's only because of you I keep going! Just a reminder that you're awesome guys.


	14. Chapter 14

BELLA'S POV

I started to chew my lip off. What was wrong? Why was he questioning me on this? „What? Why?" It's all I managed. I didn't dare to look him in the eye. I could lie to so many people, but not him?! Was it because we were developing such a close relationship?

„It's just something that has been on my mind since Friday." He said slowly as he passed other cars. He was going rather fast.

Why the fuck would Rosalie Hale be on his mind since the day we gave in and had sex? I wanted to yell it to his face. But, I had to be calm and collected, or I would ruin this, before he does „Why is she on your mind then?" This time I managed to look at him.

He looked back at me, questioningly, but answered anyway „Well, after you left Friday, and Edward said that you were there to see him, Alice said that Rosalie mentioned that you wouldn't be joining them because of your ankle ... And, she was with you the day you came in the hospital, to see me, I presume. "

So, he wasn't thinking about her in that kind of way. This could go two ways, should I tell him that Rosalie knows and helped me, or should I keep my mouth shut. I decided on the second option. We were far too fresh, for me to involve Rose in „And? Your point?" I know I was curt with him, but I had to make my point – that Rosalie didn't know anything. Well, not now at least. Who knows how our relationship will develop and if it will work out.

He smiled a little „My point is, did you tell Rosalie that your ankle hurts or did you tell her that you were coming to my house, to see me?"

If he managed to figure that out, just by Alice telling them that Rosalie said that my ankle hurt and her being besides me, he was good. Really good. He couldn't know this, although his smile could mean that he was okay that Rosalie knew this. But I couldn't risk it since I've already had started to lie to him „No one knows, Calrisle." I got a kick, every time I said his name „But that's an interesting theory." I kept going.

His smile faded a bit „Oh. That's good then."

„Do you often think about Rosalie?" I questioned, my inner jealousness taking over.

He laughed „No." I wondered if he lied. Rosalie was so much more beautiful, sexy, confident and experienced than me.

I squinted my eyes at him and put my hands on his thigh „I really hope you're telling the truth mister because I am a very jealous person. It wouldn't end well. " I didn't know that actually, but I felt like I was really jealous over anyone, when it came to Mr. Cullen. I usually didn't really care when I was with Edward.

He looked at me „I never noticed that you were."

I had a wicked idea then. I would make him think about me and only me. I grabbed his dick and saw his eyes go wide. Where did my confidence come from? „Oh I am." I massaged him through his pants and felt him grow harder under the fabric „And I expect this to be mine." Aka, I'm going to be only one you stick it to.

I squeezed a bit harder and he moaned. I felt the car move slower. I was palming him through his black pants still, when he parked at my apartment building.

I decided to be a tease then, still feeling sore, and jumped out of his car, with one sentence, lingering in the car, behind me„Remember what I said." I heard him grumble, but decided not to look back.

„Alice! Come on – I wasn't planning on it, anyway. It was just an impulse." I was sorta fighting with Alice, in the schools parking lot. She was angry at me because I didn't tell her that I was 'going back' to Edward and that I didn't come to the movies Friday.

„You know what my impulse is, Bella? Be angry at you because you don't tell me shit anymore, for some reason. What is happening?" She said calmly, her hands crossed under her chest.

I was getting really tired of her shit and she was starting to attract attention ... I couldn't really tell her to fuck off, because I needed to be friends with her, to get to Carlisle ... And. And, of course she has been my friend for the past years ... And, because of the sake for it, I said „Alice, this wasn't personal, if you think it was, you need some time to yourself, to think about it. And, because I don't want to say something nasty I'll regret, or wait for you to say something you will forget – I'll go to class. Talk later." I turned around and went in the school, smiling because of the absolutely pissed off, speechless face of Alice Cullen.

I didn't fight often, but when I did, a sailor would grimace at the words I would say. It was nice knowing that I could step it up, and 'kill' with my politeness. It was much more effective than your everyday profanities.

I ended up finding Rosalie, and when we were out of earshot she turned to, her wicked grin plastered on her face „So, I want to know details, missy!"

CARLISLE'S POV

I woke up rather early, considering it was my day off. I couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was about to happen. But then again, I was dreading the dinner. I didn't know what Bella's favourite meal was, and I wasn't about to make Pizza, Edwards favourite meal ... Edward ... It was an awful feeling, feeling this way about your own flesh and blood – your son. I wanted to be constantly rude and distant because we were after the same girl. He had been with her, but never quite done it right – I had to say, as is father, he couldn't handle a person like Bella. Even as a virgin, she wanted a male to dominate her, she lusted after someone, to put her in her place and fuck her brains out. And, I would do anything for her. It's not like I haven't done this befor

All morning and the better half of the day, I was trying to get my mind off of them, I couldn't concentrate. So, I used my free time to work and then read.

When Alice and Edward came home, I acted very open about everything that they said, not wanting them to look out for anything. Alice seemed frustrated with something, but I didn't want to intervene with her personal life, so after I asked if she was alright, she said yes.

„So, what should I make for dinner?" I asked Edward.

„Umm, I dunno dad, just make whatever." I grimaced a bit at him. He didn't really care about her! I wish I could tell her that, and not sound as if I was being just as childish as he was.

As Edward left for his room, Alice turned to me „Dad, would it be alright if I wouldn't dine with you all?"

The father side in me wanted to say YES! But, the perverted, sneaky side in me said „If you want to, sweat heart. What's wrong?"

She made a disgusted face „I had a little fight with Bella ... Nothing huge or important. It's actually my own fault, but I just don't want to make up when she has a date." I kissed her head and agreed with her. When se mentioned her name, I started to sweat somehow. The feeling that something bad was about to happen didn't leave me.

Gradually I made my way to the kitchen to cook. Looking in the fridge and the pantry, I started to get a feeling of what I wanted to cook for Bella. I was really satisfied that she knew that I would cook for her, and that this was, of sorts, our own date ... I actually should take her out somewhere! I mean, I liked to fuck her, and play the flirting game with her, but I know she would appreciate a real date.

I decided on baked salmon with spinach, tomatoes and avocados. Was it too much? Was it too romantic? I loved to make the food because it would be for Bella ... But it was hard to make something fancy because Edward would be dining with her, not me. No, I would be the one who takes her home. Even if I could sit with the two of them, I know it would be awkward and suspicious.

They arrived perfectly on time. And, my God, my dick twitched as I saw Bella. She was wearing a baby pink, lace dress with black pantyhose and black ankle boots, making her long, gorgeous legs longer. Her eyes were lined with heavy eye make up, and her hair braided. I wanted to droll, but being my calm and collected self, I greeted her „Ah, Bella. Nice to see you again. I just finished cooking – salmon."

She smiled, and pursed her lips „Hello, Mr. Cullen. How have you been?"

„Alright, you know, same old, same old." I saw as she bit her lip. She was definitely getting off on this formal bullshit, fooling everyone, playing the innocent girl next door! My girl...

It felt really disappointing leaving her, but I could hear my phone calling. I missed the call, but immediately after, I heard my phone go off, indicating a text message.

I was right about today – there was something evil in the air. I felt my stomach drop as I read the short message.

_I miss you._

_-Rene_

**AN**

Yikes! Alright, don't be mad- I am doing the full dinner scene in the next chapter.

Btw, you guys, I love it when you guess what's going to happen next – it makes me giggle with anticipation!


	15. Chapter 15

I didn't even have the chance to properly walk in, when I saw Carlisle. We chatted, which was fun and all – pretending that we didn't have anyting going on. It was fun, but when Carlisle went to answer his phone and Edwards hand traveled to the small of my back, it felt all too real! I didn't want Edward touching me, I wanted is father. I excused myself and went to the bathroom.

Looking in the mirror, I tried to give myself a pep talk „It's alright Bella. Remember why you're doing this ... It's alright." I had figured that it would be hard on Carlisle. I didn't anticipate that it would be hard on me too. Ignoring the feeling in the pit of my stomach, that I was doing something really bad, I went out of the bathroom.

Sitting at the dining table, with Edward was something else. I really thought that Carlisle would be joining us! I tried not to sulk as we started to eat the delicious food, cooked by the man, with whom I actually wanted to eat it with.

„So, Bella." Edward started, dragging my name „We haven't really talked about our relationship."

„What about it?" Ugh! Could I sound more like a bitch? I saw that his face was turning into a grimace, I needed to step my game up,or I'm going to end up losing this. God! I hated to be a kiss-ass „I made a mistake." That single sentence had him smiling.

„Why did you break up with me? What was the turning point, if I may ask?" He did sometimes sound like Carlisle, that was true. I just wished that he would act like him sometimes. Suddenly, a very fresh memory of me, his desk and his handkerchief flashed my mind, making me wet.

„I felt ... like you were pressuring me in doing something I didn't want to do." I tried to tell him some truth. I was ready – sex vise, but he just made it all about himself that was the problem.

His face changed, into a mixture of hurt and sadness. He took my hands in his „I'm really sorry Bella. I don't want to lose you." It seemed that the fish was much harder to swallow at this moment. He had already lost me.

I gave him a weak smile, because I didn't know what to say.

We were almost done, when Carlisle walked in, his face pale as a sheet. I stopped chewing and just stared at him. He looked like he saw a ghost. I wanted to ask him, what the hell was wrong, but I couldn't. But, much more than that I wanted to take it all away.

So Edward chirped in „Dad! What's going on?"

He made a weak attempt at smiling „It's alright, son. Everything's good. I just wanted to see how you were doing ... How's the food? I'll take you home after dinner, Bella." I nodded and smiled at him.

Edward tried to argue with him, lightly, all for me staying longer, to maybe watch a movie. Carlisle didn't have any of it, saying it was a school night. He did have him there because Monday dinner dates sucked.

Of course Edward guided me to his father's car, kissing my cheek. Although I know he wanted to kiss me on my lips, I turned my head, faking shy because of the big, bad doctor, which was his father. Of course, what he didn't know was that I've been much more intimate with his father than with him, or than with anyone ever, in that matter. Slowly taking a seat in Carlisle's car, my tummy tensed in anticipation, being with him, two on two.

I watched Carlisle stride to the drivers seat and get in. Keeping eye contact with Edward, as Carlisle started the car, was exhilarating. Driving off their porch, waiting to get out of Edwards eye sight got me really hot and heavy, I could hardly wait. Just as he took the turn I turned to him and leaned in, to kiss his cheek „The dinner was great, thank you! Oh my God, I thought I was going to put a bullet through my skull – it was so dull!" I made a little giggle noise.

He didn't say anything to me, so I just sat back. I tried not to get it to my head that he hadn't responded. I looked at him for a while. What was his problem? Did I do something? I put my hand on his leg, to raise some kind of an emotion out of him. And, all I got was a glance from him. It was hard not to huff in frustration „What's up with you?" As I was asking the question I understood. Maybe he still thought that Rosalie knew everything! Maybe he had found out and is angry with me. I can't let this ruin everything that is starting between us. Not because of Rosalie helping me be with him – that would be the opposite of desired outcome.

As I was stressing inside about the possible outcome of our relationship ending, before it could even start, he turned to me and didn't even give me the weakest of smiles, keeping his face neutral „I'm fine. Everything's fine. Let's just get you home, Bella."

Well, there was my answer – something was definitely up. God, I had a bad feeling it was Rosalie. This was starting to eat me away, much faster than I had anticipated. I was starting to get a desperate feeling of winning him back. So, I moved my hand further up his thigh „If everything's fine, then you should let me thank you about the dinner."

He looked at me, and seeing as we were pretty much out of town, still surrounded by trees, he pulled over and attacked my mouth. I made an embarrassing sound as he pulled my hands out of his face and was holding them above my head. I felt his tongue in my mouth as I rubbed my legs against each other.

„Open your seatbelt." He ushered as he released my hands.

My hands were shaking as they pushed the little button down, with anticipation. Just as the seatbelt went to its place, he took me by the waist and pulled me on his lap. My breath caught as I landed in his lap and felt his erection. Even as I was getting wetter by the second, I still felt the nasty feeling everything was wrong.

He put his hands on my thight and did a double take, when h noticed that I had stockings on, not your regular pantyhose „That's hot." He took my hands in his, holding them away again and leaving sloppy kisses on my neck, grinding his erection against my soaking wet panties, he said „You fucking want this don't you?"

Hearing him swear for the first time got me more bothered than anything else and I moaned a loud „Yes!" He was about to tear off my dress, when I got that soul eating feeling again that all I was doing was about to get fucked „Shit." I muttered, why was I getting all righteous and shit right now, why this minute?! „Rosalie knows! I can't keep it from you anymore. Rosalie knows and and yes, she helped me." I stuttered as fast as I could.


	16. Chapter 16

It was Friday and I was feeling like a mop. It had been four days since the last time I spoke to Carlisle in real life. Two days since we had spoken entirely. Well, texting me, saying that there was a lot of work to do, and that he'll call me later. Thoughts that made me feel insecure didn't leave me be. My mind kept speculating the craziest of scenarios. I felt like I was going nuts. So, when Edward asked me out on a date, I agreed. I would rather be with one hundredth piece of Carlisle than none of him.

My mind kept going back to Monday night.

„_Rosalie knows! I can't keep it from you anymore. Rosalie knows__ and and __yes, she helped me." I stuttered as fast as I could._

_I could feel his hands freeze on my legs, kisses stopping altogether too. What did I do!? „What?" he spoke in the silent car. Suddenly, the energy shifted in the car – it was no longer sexy and needy, full of lust, but shock, apprehension and guilt now filled the heavy air of the car._

_I dared to look at him. His face was unreadable, his eyes somewhere far away. I spoke urgently „I mean, I talked with her, how much I liked you and that I thought you liked me too. I thought things would never escalate further between us! But when they did, I asked Rosalie to take Alice and Edward out of the house, so we wouldn't need to sneak around. I did this for you!" What had he been thinking about, if this was such a shock to him? I needed him to touch me. I needed him, not this far away persona that was occupying his body._

I shook my head, trying to rid myself of the memory. As I went in our apartment, I could hear Charlie speaking on the phone. Lately my mother has been very intrusive. When Charlie saw me walking in the kitchen, and motioning for him to pass me the phone, relief spread across his face „Hi mom!" I stopped her mid sentence.

„Oh, Bella! Hi my deary! How are you? Charlie said you were at school?" She asked suspiciously. She still wasn't sure that Charlie could raise me in New York city, even if he was a cop and I went to good school. I mean, she wasn't really wrong as I was fucking and hung up on my best friends and ex boyfriends dad.

„Yea, I've been really busy, with school. Actually, just walked through the door." Busy with something else. Thank god my grades weren't slipping. I took pride that I could be a smarty ass in class.

„Oh, I'm sorry to hear that. So, has any other boy piqued your interest?" I hadn't told her that Edward and I were somewhat dating again. Jet, my interests laid with a much older man, not a boy. And, with that, my mind wondered back to Monday.

„_Are you angry with me?" I continued the torture „I know I didn't say anything to you before, but I just wanted you to know the truth, Mr. Cullen." I used the by-name to catch his attention. And, that it did. His hands grabbed my legs again._

„_Maybe you need a spanking?"his voice boomed._

„_Maybe I need a lot more." I spoke up._

_One of his hands traveled to my hair and twisted in a__ fist __around them, making my head shoot back and gaining him an easy access to my neck „Maybe." He kissed my throat as my head was spinning „My God, I want to spank you, right now."_

„Bella? Did you hear me?" my mother's voice brought me back to reality.

„Yes and no. I'm not talking about boys right now, mom!" Charlie snorted and left the kitchen, his coffee in his hand. It wasn't because of him that I chose to avoid the topic, but I don't think that my mother would approve of the gentlemen of my choosing.

„Alright then! Oh! Wait I have another call sweetie, I'll call you later, okay? Bye". I wanted to huff and say that that was way too soon and short, but I actually didn't feel like talking to her, so maybe that was a good thing.

I moved from the kitchen to my room and lied down on the bed. Taking my phone in hand I wanted to text him. Would I look too needy? Would I look crazy? What was happening with him? Was I losing him?

Monday memory was still fresh in my mind.

_Breathing heavily, with his face in the crook of my neck, he said „Too bad the car is so small, or else you would have been across my knee a long time ago." The hand that wasn't__fisted__in my hair, moved up my thigh, to where the stockings were „__Mmm__... I want you to wear this all the god damn time." He had such a naughty mouth when he was turned on. And, that turned me on even more._

_I couldn't even speak, embarrassing moans the only sound that would leave my mouth._

„_Tell me you want this, Bella. Tell me." His hand traveled further to my__clit__, his touch rough on my skin, __and the pleasure in me erupted._

_I furiously nodded „Yes!" I screamed at him, as his fingers attacked my__clit.__Just as the simple word left my mouth, he pushed my panties aside and thrust two fingers inside me, leaving his thumb on my__clit,__putting sweet, sweet pressure on it. I could feel myself clenching, my muscles tensing so quick as his fingers worked rougher and rougher which each thrust. I could feel my self clenching at his fast rhythm „Fuck!"_

Stop Bella! That God damn memory. To stop the memory from over whelming me, I texted Edward saying that I would be an hour early, in case he wanted more time with me. Eagerly, he had responded that he would be here, to pick me up at six p.m. Noting that I still had two hours to go, I decided to take a long bath.

It wasn't the best of ideas because just as I sat in the bubbly, warm mess, the hot and heavy part of the memory overflowed my mind.

_Just as I came, the fastest orgasm in my short life,__Carlisle__unzipped his pants and soon his erect, rock hard cock was inside me. I screamed as he pushed inside, the hand in my head__fisting__more painfully, which made me wetter and the other hand that had been fingering me, moved on my hip now, pushing me further down his cock._

_I couldn't help but to scream my lungs out, as he__ fucked __me in his car. It was good that he was holding my hair so my neck would be exposed to him, or else I would have screamed the „Oh my God."'s, „Fuck"'s and „Jesus Christ,__Carlisle.__" In his face._

_I could feel my blush traveling down to my chest as he said „God dammit, you're so hot when you're__ fucked __like this." I could feel his thrusts becoming more urgent and so one of my hands moved to my__clit.__I was surprised when he said „Move your hand away. You're going to come from me__ fucking __you."_

_That made me clench even more. And, he was right, the dirty talk, the roughness, the need for him and the position made me__ cum __so hard that I thought I could see the stars and__ anything but us __didn't exist. After I came, his orgasm followed. Thank God he pulled out._

I could feel myself get horny at the memory and my hand had started to wonder all over my body. I was not about to masturbate in the tub, as my father was right behind the door, somewhere in this apartment. So, I jumped out quickly and wrapped in a towel tip toed to my room. Blow drying my hair in record slow time, making them extra thick and straight, I still had an hour to spare.

So, I tried to choose my outfit, but looking at the dresses made me think about something nicer than a date with Edward. So, I chose something comfortable instead, some ripped jeans and a white sweater. It was starting to get colder with each autumn day. Jet, on my make up I went all out. I dolled myself up in the 60's make up style. And, still, I had fifteen minutes until Edward would come.

My mind couldn't stop itself from the memory.

_His hand let go of my hair and my body couldn't stop itself from crashing down on to his. He was alright with it, as his hands hugged me even closer. Nothing happened for a while, as we would just hold each other in our arms. I felt at peace with him like this. I wanted to stay there in his arms forever._

_When I felt his hold release on me, I moved further back, to see his face. It didn't read relief as my face, but shame and worry. My stomach turned to knots almost instantly. Was he not over the Rosalie talk?! I mean ... how could we when all we did was__ fuck__, not talk._

„_I'm really sorry I didn't tell you about Rosalie. But I promise you, she won't tell anyone. She's not like that ... And, even if she would, I have some dirt on her and her family." I tried to make him feel better, and to forgive me._

„_Are you sure?" he asked and I nodded. „Because this could ruin me."_

_I took his face in my hands as I said the words carefully „This will NOT ruin you."_

„Bella! Edward is here." Charlie said as he opened the door and scared me a little.

As I saw Edward I had regretted this decision. I shouldn't have dated him. I should break off this. I couldn't do this!

As I was panicking on the inside, I walked slowly to Edward and he kissed my cheek and saying „Good-bye, sir." to Charlie, pushed me out of the door.

„So, where are we going? I haven't eaten yet." I asked. I really hadn't eaten anything, only breakfast and school lunch. I was famished.

„Oh, I thought we could ride around the city..." he played with his eyebrows suggestively. I should have known. Everything was an excuse to him, to try and bone me. But could I blame him? That's what you try to do, to the person you're interested in.

„Umm ... But can we eat? Seriously?" I tried to make my point across.

Annoyance passed his face as he led me to his car. As we sat in it, he turned up the radio, making me listen to his music, and leaving any door or window for conversation closed. It was fine by me, as all I wanted was to be in my memory of Monday.

_He kissed me slowly and tenderly, the opposite of our__ fuck __session. Carefully, he pulled me back in my seat and told me to fasten my seatbelt. The whole way back, to my home, he took my hand and was holding it. Sometimes, he would kiss it, as he made his way without worry or any rush._

„_What's bothering you?" I asked „Because if it's-"_

„_It's not her, baby." I swooned inside as he called me baby, trying to keep focus on what was he saying to me „It's just ... Sometimes, no matter how hard you try, you can't escape things, and they just catch up on you."_

_I started to get worried „What is catching up with you?"_

_He looked at me for a long time, before he answered „Work. There's a lot of work to do right now." He kissed my palm again._

_I felt as he was lying to me, but I didn't want to push him, so the only sound that came out of my mouth was „Oh ... Alright then."_

„_I might be really busy for the up coming days. I apologise in advance." I didn't know what__ to __do or say, so I just smiled a bit and nodded. I hoped to send him a reassuring message, being supportive._

_He was right though. He didn't reply to texst, for the better half of the next day. And, when he did, his stupid message red that he was neck deep in work and he would call me as soon as he would have some free time._

I wanted to snoop around. I mean, it was very logical for Carlisle to be neck deep in work right now, as he was a doctor and the flu season was starting. Still, turned the volume on the radio lower, I asked Edward „So, how's the family?"

I would ask this pretty often, when we were dating because not always the things were as they seemed.

Edward said „I haven't talked to mum in a while. Which feels weird I guess, but it's okay. I miss her a lot." Edward had better relationship with his mother, than Alice had. Alice was daddy's girl. „Alice is sad about the fight you two had, but you know her. Her pride is in her way. She was mad at me too, but it's different." He looked at me apologetically. Alice and I were still on bad terms. Finally, he came down to the person of interest „And Carlisle has been a bit busy. But you know..." no I don't „He has some days off. He's been doing some work around the house actually."

„Are you kidding me?" I muttered out loud. He was buried under his desk, with patients running over him. I was fuming inside! Why was he deliberately ignoring me? What was wrong with him?!... What was wrong with me...

„Do I look like I'm laughing?" Edward answered rhetorically „We would usually call someone, but it feels like he's keeping himself busy." He wondered.

That son of a bitch.

I know that I wasn't an empty space to him. I did matter. But why was he doing this? Did he got scared?

I looked at Edward. And, to think I was about to break up with Edward jet again because I felt guilty and bad about him. There could actually be a good use of Edward right now. I took my phone out, and dialed a text to Carlisle quickly. I wouldn't write him anything no more and I wouldn't respond to him either. If he wanted to be with, he would have to try harder. The text red-

_I don't care for him but he's here and you're not!_

_-Bella_

I turned the sound off on my phone and moved closer to Edward. I kissed his neck, cheek and ear. Out of the corner of my eye I could see his hand tightening on the steering wheel „I missed you." I lied to him. I would have never thought that I would do this. But I had to. Just as I did to Carlisle, I put my hand on his crotch and asked „Did you miss me?"

His jaw tensed as he answered me „You have no idea." I could feel my phone vibrating and vibrating, as I attacked Edwards face, from the side.

Then, Edwards phone went off. Just as he took it out, I said „It can wait, let it go to voice mail."

Edward then stopped the car, and I jumped forward, hitting my head a little. Edward's face was one of surprise and I couldn't help the sweat that had started to build up. I was about to ask what was it, but he answered me, without me having to ask the question „It's my mom."

I wanted to roll my eyes, but went against my instinct. I nodded my head and he picked up the phone. I could only hear Edward's side of the phone conversation.

„Hi mom! How you've been? ~~ I'm good. ~~~~ Wait. Are you ... serious? ~~~ Oh my God, mom!~~ I'm with Bella right now. ~~~~ Sure thing. We'll be there!~~ Bye!"

Vomit started to rise up, as I realised what was about to happen.

Edward turned to me and practically screamed in my face „My mom's home!" and he started to car back again. I tried to keep my breaths calm as he turned to the house.

AN - I think this is the worst cliffy that I have ever written. Don't hate the player, hate the game. XOXO

P.S. For those, who had trouble understanding this chapter, the text in cursive is the memory.


	17. Chapter 17

Carlisle's POV

Ignoring Renée had been tough and stressful for me. Not that I felt anything for her, but we have been married for 20 years. And, been together for a lot longer than that. But she was batshit crazy if she thought that she could waltz back into my life like that, with a stupid, misleading text.

She didn't give me peace all Monday night and half of the day of Tuesday. I couldn't take it longer and I answered her numerous call in my office.

"I'm at work Renée, and I don't have time for you, so speak quickly." I was pissed off. And, I made sure that that would be very evident.

"Carlisle. Always a delight, I see. To make it brief, I want my children back." She kept her tone calm, jet knowing her, she was probably shaking and the man she cheated me with, was holding her hand.

I matched her calm tone "Maybe you should have thought about that, before you left them, ignored them and moved away? If you think I'm going to hurt my children, you have another thing coming."

Her acting skills never were on point and she was starting to raise her voice at me "You were the one who divorced me!"

Smiling, because I got to her, I answered "But you were the one who fucked a guy in our bed, sweets." At that she dropped the conversation and I was left with a deadline.

I had a feeling this wouldn't be over so quickly, knowing her she would come back. And, next time, or times she would, her arguments would be more compelling than the ones before. So, I texted Bella that I was busy. God, I wanted to see her, specially after Monday night.

She told me about Rosalie knowing about us. It felt weird and wrong, but jet again, I was the pervert in the situation. But Bella seemed so sure about everything, I couldn't help but to feel more at ease with her and what we were doing, even if not another soul will know. But I couldn't stop myself from feeling stressed about Renée situation clashing with Bella. I must protect her.

Maybe I could hide this from her. She doesn't have to know anything. She doesn't deserve to feel like Renee is a threat to her because she isn't.

Taking my phone out, I hoped I wouldn't regret leaving her out of it. I texted her that I have a lot of work and I would call her as soon as I could.

Which turned out much longer than I had anticipated.

Renée was a crazy woman, calling me and texting me every free second of her time. Wednesday she walked in my office, tears in her eyes. It hurt to see the woman of my children so heartbroken, but she did put this down on herself. Her wild hair was everywhere as she screamed at me "Carlisle Cullen, you're mentally ill if you think I won't see my babies again."

I put down the pen and paper I've been busy with "Renée, take a seat. First, don't call me mentally ill – it's not very smart of you, and second, do you think your so-called babies even want to see you?"

She sat down and stared at me "Did they say that they didn't."

It was my turn to feel uncomfortable "No. But they sure as hell weren't happy that you left them." She was about to open her mouth, to tell me that I was the one who divorced her. That was her mantra. She never could take full responsibility of her actions "And before you say anything about the divorce, it didn't include for you to leave the city and ignore the children. It meant that we, me and you, weren't together anymore."

The pause was so big that I was thinking about asking her to leave and continue with my work. But then she spoke up "I'm not kidding Carlisle. I haven't been a mother to them for the past year. Let them speak with me. I want them near me, even if it is for some weekends… And who are you to decide if they want to see their mother?"

She did have me there.

So, we decided that tomorrow she would see the kids. In the meantime, I wanted my house to look like perfection.

When Friday came, Alice was the only one home. When asked, she told me that he was with Bella. I felt like I had swallowed a dry pill. She didn't tell me this… What was she up to? Just as if she had heard me, my phone vibrated and the text read

_I don't care for him but he's here and you're not!_

_-Bella_

It was hard not to break the phone in my hands. Keeping her in the dark wasn't doing any good. It only did bad, to be honest. Walking out of the study, I tried calling her, multiple times, but she wasn't picking up. Fuck!

Walking back in the study, I barked an order to Renée "Call Edward, he needs to be here."

Bella's POV

It's going to be alright. You've lived through worse ... Actually ... Why was I stressing my pretty little head out?

I knew why. It was because I would have to look at the face of the person I was falling for, who had been telling lies to me and with whom I had lost my virginity. And, the other face I would have to look at, would be his ex. Ex-wife, to be exact. And, what if I was a rebound? What if I meant nothing to him? I felt like I was about to cry.

In the meantime, Edward was speaking "I ... I can't believe this! When dad found out about mom and Rick, he went crazy! Remember? He kicked her out of the house, divorced her and she moved away. That's why she hasn't been really speaking to us."

I could help but to call bullshit "Edward, the reason she hasn't been speaking to you all is because she's been over her new man candy ... Probably feeling guilty about everything, she came back." Saying it made it more logical. It only made me feel better in ways that I wasn't about to cry.

He looked at me as if I was an insensitive bitch. I mean, I should be more supportive if I was going to act like his girlfriend. Well, because I was going to put up such an act, if I was about to see Mr. Cullen.

I backtracked as he was pulling in his driveway "Honey, she must have come around, is all I'm saying."

This time he smiled at me.

Walking up the stairs, Edward took my hand in his. I was going to provide him support because I'm a good friend I wanted Carlisle to see that I could be okay without him. I wasn't, but he didn't need to know that.

Walking inside the house, Alice was just right in front of us. She looked at me and then at our hands. I would have said something to her, but her eyes were bloodshot.

Edward had noticed this too as he walked us in front of her "What's wrong?"

She sniffed "You should ask her. The nerve that woman has." She motioned her hand towards the study. Fuck. Are you serious? That place flooded with memories.

Before Edward could lead us there, Alice asked if she could talk to me. Edward said that he will be waiting for me in the study.

Alice sat on the stairs and I followed her "I'm so sorry Bella! I was so mean and unreasonable ... And, you were right ... I just want us to be friends again. I'm actually really happy that your back with Edward. "

I couldn't help but to hug her "It's alright." I actually missed her. Before this fiasco we were pretty good friends. "So what's happening? Is your mom coming back?" I fished for information.

"Ugh-" she pulled back "-if drama would end there. I bet they're explaining things to Edward right now. You wouldn't want to miss this. Go inside." She motioned her head towards the study again. What was there to explain?

I slowly moved my legs towards the study. My arms were trembling from the stress I could feel. As I was nearing it, I could hear them speaking. When I came into focus, they stopped. Carlisle dared a second long glance, while Rene and Edward stared. God, Edward looked exactly like his mother. She even sounded a bit like Edward "Isabella! Hello, how have you been?"

Feeling a bit pissed off, I went to sit down on Edwards lap in the single spaced armchair, answering "I'm doing really well, thanks to Edward here. Thank you, how have you been umm miss..." I saw Edwards eyes scanning me. I didn't know what to call her. Was she a Cullen?

She answered my question "I go by my maiden name now, Rene Dwyer. Actually I was just about to tell Edward how I've been."

"Mom ... I don't understand." Edward spoke up. I glanced at Carlisle to see that he was looking at how close I was sitting to Edward. When I took his hand in mine, his eyes shoot up to mine. I ignored it and acted as if I hadn't noticed.

"What is happening?" Edward spoke up again "Aren't you returning?" My stomach turned to knots at his question.

She smiled kindly "Rick and I have been very happy, but I miss my kids. I miss you baby. And, I was thinking that we could spend some time together." She spoke softly.

"But ... If you and Rick are still together then ... Why are you here?" He asked confused., his eyes shooting between her and Carlisle.

"Your mother and I are staying divorced." Carlisle spoke up for the first time. I felt as if that was pointed at me. It didn't help that I was still angry at him. I mean, I did feel better, but I didn't want him to know.

"What I'm trying to say is ... If you want to come live with me you're welcome. If you want to see me on weekends, you're welcome too. I know I haven't been with you for the past year, but I'm here now baby."

There was a long pause before anyone spoke. I understood why Alice was crying. The conversation must have taken a different turn with her.

"I have to think about it.", Edward said, "I've missed you so much mom, but everything's here."

I couldn't stand the awkward silence and glances and excused myself. I went to the bathroom upstairs.

Holding my hands under the warm water, trying to calm myself, I heard a knock on the door "I'll be out in a minute!"

"Open the door." Carlisle's voice called. It was low jet full of authority. I had second thoughts about doing what he had asked, anger still being the most evident feeling towards him right now. Jet when his voice got lower, I couldn't help myself "You better fucking open the door, Isabella."

When I slowly opened the door, he pushed me and locked the door. My back was against the wall as I watched him, watching me. I was about to say something rude and very unlady like, when he beat me to it "So he's here and I'm not?" I had gotten under his skin that was evident "And you've been doing really well because of him?"

My anger started to boil me from inside "Oh, don't start with me! Renée? Really? And, neck deep in work?" His demeanour changed, shame evident in his face. As much as I wanted to run in his arms, I couldn't. We needed to talk.


	18. Chapter 18

Upstairs bathroom was not the place to discuss anything between me and Carlisle. But all we could do was stare anyway, clearly he had missed me as much as I had missed him. I didn't want to be angry at him, I didn't want Renée to be here and I sure as hell didn't want to go back to Edward.

He was the first to break the silence "We will talk about this. I promise" He didn't say when and where. I wanted to trust him. I really did. Also, I felt like flipping him off because he didn't deliver on the previous promise. And, what if this promise was just as empty as the previous?

But the past days had gotten to me more than I was willing to admit. So, in a lame attempt to make sure he knew how I felt, I made a "Psht!" sound.

Carlisle did a double take, as if he couldn't believe what I did and walked out of the bathroom. I knew that when we would be done talking, he would remind me of this. Or rather, a different part of me, hopefully with my bum and his hand involved.

I washed my hands and when the stress still didn't leave my body, I sprinted some on my face. I huffed looking in the mirror. After a few seconds, I walked out of the bathroom. I was about to walk in the study, when Edward came out of it. He looked shocked and a bit far away. He only noticed me when I spoke "Edward, you alright?" I dreaded that we still had to finish our date tonight.

"Yes, I'm fine. I just think I'm going to have a migraine." He touched his temple.

I took the chance to try to flee "Well, I'm not feeling too hot myself. Maybe you should take me home?" I suggested. Out of nowhere Alice chirped in, making me jump a little "I can take you home."

Edward agreed and Alice and I were on our way. She took her dad's car and I could feel myself blushing furiously. If I wasn't wearing foundation, my face would have been a bright red. I swear as I sat down, I could still smell the sex, if I opened my mouth I was sure to taste it.

I tried to act natural when Alice sat in front of the wheel and started the car back to the city. To her knowledge, there was no reason for me to not act natural. She was the first one to break the silence "So, what were you up to this week?" she seemed just as jumpy as I was feeling. What was Alice hiding?

I wished I could tell her how angry I was at her dad, but I couldn't. Not if I wanted to drop dead "Nothing really. How about you?" She looked at me, with concern in her eyes "What is it Alice? You're acting super weird."

Her eyes jumped from me and the road "Shit. Alright. Okay." She mumbled "I'm saying this because of couple of reasons. One, because of the relationship my father had, two, because you're my friend and I feel like I've failed you. Remember when I said that Jessica, the stoner girl, was hitting on Edward."

I knew where she was going with this, but I still let her finish. She continued with giving me a sad glance "I think they are having a thing. Before you … came to my house and talked with Edward, I was pretty sure they were seeing each other, but he wouldn't tell me. I thought that they weren't together, but I saw them. He was holding her hand and whispering something to her … I am so sorry Bella!" she spoke so quickly.

I was speechless. Who would have thought that Edward and I were so alike? I was in a fake relationship with him because of his dad and he was in a fake relationship with me because of the school's stoner girl. I know why I did this. But why did he do it? Did he love both of us? Did he do it because their statuses weren't the same? What was the reason behind it?

"Bella?" Alice was sweating. I had to make her calm down.

"I'll talk to him." Hell, a lot of promises to talk later, tonight.

Alice had a sad face plastered all over her. She felt much more guilty than Edward and I did! And, we were the ones, who were doing the bad. When she pulled up, I hugged her extra hard good-bye. I tried to make it seem like I was fine. And, I was, with Edward because honestly he didn't mean anything to me.

As it had turned out, there as some homicide and Charlie was out doing his duty. I cleaned the plate he had left behind and only when I was in my room, I looked at my phone.

I felt impressed and important suddenly. I had seven missed calls from Carlisle, or as he was written in my phone, Dr. Love and only two from Charlie. I also had five text messages.

_1\. Bella! Pick up your phone!_

_2\. Please dammit. Don't do this Bella._

_3\. Bella! Pick up._

_4\. Stop ignoring me. I beg you._

_5\. Darling … Please._

My heart went in my mouth. I wanted to kiss his worry away. Reluctantly my anger went away and I dialed his number. It only took three rings for him to answer.

I could feel my eyes watering. I had missed him so much. And, the feeling that he was about to dump me had been in my head all week. Being angry was much more easier than being teary-eyed over the phone, with someone you cared for, but couldn't be with or talk freely or express your relationship.

"Bella." He said in a monotone voice.

I didn't care he had his strong front up right now. I needed him and I was done playing or waiting around "Carlisle." I cried "I missed you so much."

There was some rustling and then he spoke softly to me "What happened? What's wrong?"

I was slowly starting to sob at this point "I missed you. I thought you didn't want me anymore."

"Shhh, darling. It's alright now. I do want you. It's alright. I'll never stop wanting you." He cooed me. If I wasn't so coughed up in my emotional storm, I would have been worried that he would think I was a child.

"Prove it. Prove it that you care." I said, cleaning the snot off my face.

"I can't. " he said painfully.

"Charlie isn't home …" I mumbled, hope evident in my voice "Prove it Carlisle. Because you sure as hell didn't prove it this week." I know I was somewhat guilt tripping him. But if he would care, he would show up.


	19. Chapter 19

„Alright." He said „I'll be there. I'm going to my car right now."

I was left speechless as the line went dead. Hope and happiness sparked in me. I knew it. He cared about me. I meant something more than just some play thing to him or a cheap fuck. He was coming to get me. He was coming to me!

Shit. He was going to come to my place.

I knew that it took only 20 minutes to get from his house to my apartment. But it was late and so the ride would take him about 15 minutes. When I stopped my happy dance, I hurried to my room. It was clean, but no harm done in glaming everything up. I knew he had been in our apartment before, but he was never in my room.

My nerves were setting up and I was feeling really nervous. I couldn't stop from fidgeting around and I went to make some tea. In the middle of making the tea, I realised that I had been crying, I still had the post-cry runny nose. And, I dreaded how my face actually looked. Forgetting about my tea altogether, I ran to the bathroom and looked at my puffy, run down nightmare that was my face.

I washed it with make up remover, what it did was remove the black from my face, but the puffy eyes and the red nose didn't go away. After washing it another time with soap, I went to change.

I decided on a complete different outfit, even my underwear that I had been in today. I chose matching black cotton panties and bra underneath my too short, black silk dress, with flowers on it..

I was getting my tea, when I heard my doorbell ring. The nervousness was back on. What would he say? Would he be angry at me? Would he be disappointed? I didn't know what to expect. Forgetting about my tea, once again I opened the door to Carlisle.

I didn't even greet him or invite him in as he hook my face in his hands, and without any words, he kissed me. And, he kissed me like he had never kissed me before. His hands were holding my face so tenderly as his lips were moving against mine shocked lips. It didn't take me long to respond. My hands moved without me knowing, they cupped his jaw and I opened my mouth to let him explore more of me.

I turned my mind off as we walked in the apartment and he kicked the door with his legs. I don't know how long we stood there, just French kissing each other, finally holding each other.

I could feel his erection growing, demanding attention against my legs. I knew that it was getting too much for us, when I started to moan and my hands were in his hair. In return, he threw me against the wall, letting me have zero chance of escaping him. I was alright with that, I let him lead me. It turned me on even more.

When we did hit the wall, I was a tad surprised and some air left my lungs, I broke the kiss. It didn't stop Carlisle as he kissed down my neck, and all I could do was lick my lips and turn in putty. He was sucking on the soft skin. I was sure it would leave a bruise, but I was alright with that too. He was claiming me.

I could never imagine my body responding with another this way. It was intimate and it was primal, I could feel my brain turn off and just let my body feel and enjoy. I could feel a lot of things - I felt my cunt getting wet just as Carlsile kissed me, I could feel my nipples growing hard as diamonds when his lips moved to my neck, I could feel goosebumps rise on my skin, I could feel every touch he made. I felt all those things and more, I acknowledged them. But they slipped my mind because I let it happen. It was a lot like taking your hands off the wheel of your car, letting it take control, guiding you the way it wanted. My body was the car moving to the destination, only, the destination would be nothing but pleasant.

Between heartfelt kisses he asked „Show me your room?"

The fact that I even spoke was remarkable „Come."

Slowly, we peeled off of each other and I took his hand in mine and slowly led him to my room, after I locked the apartment door.

I know that I had sneaked in his room, and that he hadn't really showed me it. He asked me to show it. He wanted to know me. My room was the most intimate things I could show people.

When we walked in, I let go of his hand and sat down on my bed, letting him take everything in. I tried to see what he saw. Just like all through-out the apartment, my room was no exception, we had a burgundy wooden floors. But I did ask Charlie if I could repaint my room and he let me. So, I chose a mint green colour. My bed was huge, and at the dark brown headboard was one of the two windows. Other than some random stuff, what made my room mine was the dark brown bookcase, glass table with my computer on it, golden brown commode and the small, flat screen TV. I had a replica of the Gustav Klimt's Judith I. I had some decorations, but Carlisle was stuck on the books and then he looked at the painting.

„You have a lovely room, Bella." He said still with his back on me. I did smile at him, but I didn't know what to say. When he turned around, he looked at me. Really looked at me. I saw his eyes travel form my eyes to my nose and he was kneeling in front of me in a flash „I didn't ask the most important question." You could see he was worried „How. Are. You?" he asked super slowly.

„I've been better " I said truthfully „I don't think that I've ever felt this worthless." I could see the hurt in his eyes, and as much as I wanted to spare his feelings, I couldn't spare mine anymore.

He took my hands in his and kissed them „I. Am. So. Sorry." He said between each kiss. He looked up at me then „I didn't want you to get the wrong idea about her coming here because she and I are over. " he looked me in the eyes „I'm fucking sorry. I am. With every-" I got it. He was really sorry. I could feel it. The apology wasn't empty. So, I pulled him up and kissed him.

I felt butterflies in my stomach, or rather my stomach tightening in knots. I was worried and excited at the same time. He responded in seconds, kissing me back and slowly crawling in my bed, between my legs.

It felt good to be held and kissed, and just ... I smiled in the kiss and Carlisle looked down on me, questioning my sudden full toothed smile „I just feel good. This feels right."

He, himself smiled at me and leaned down to kiss my neck in slow kisses, and slowly my smiled turned my mouth into an O shape, as body started to tingle. His kisses turned sloppy as he kissed my body all over, over my dress, leaving marks. The dress was pretty thin and I felt everything. When he got to my breasts, he felt that I had a bra on and so he unhooked me and moved it down, kissing my breasts, playing with them, just as I was about to yell at him for being a tease, he moved down to my stomach.

He then, finally pulled my dress up and went to my hips, kissing them, licking them, sucking on them „Jsut fuck me already." I mumbled.

I barely heard him chuckle as he started to kiss my clit and lips. And, I started to trash against him, as he worked his tongue against my slit. I wondered how he could handle it because I was getting so wet. Right then, he came up and he looked at my face. I wondered if he still could see my puffy eyes and red face. If he did, he didn't care because he went back to my mouth, kissing me.

I could taste myself on his tongue and I don't know how, it made me even more horny and heavy with want. He pulled my panties off, with one hand and threw them away and started to finger me. It was hard not to shew my lip off in the extacy that were the magic of the doctor's fingers.

I sat up a bit so he could take my dress and the already opened bra off. I started to button his shirt open, and he helped me, so we could go at it. I heard his fly open and he scooped me in his arms, just as his pants were on the ground.

We rocked so softly and everything was full of affection. I crawled his back raw, wishing, wanting for us to get more closer. Answering his own affections for me, his hold got stronger, holding me tighter.

Our ... sessions weren't usually this peaceful or calm. He knew this too, as he whispered in my ear „This should have been our first time."

I closed my eyes as I answered „It is."

And it was. Carlisle and I were entering a new stage in our relationship. It was progressing, moving forward. After the shit-storm that was our lies and avoiding the truth, I was pleasantly surprised that we could move past it.

As we both neared our orgasm, our thrust became more rough, matching in rhythm. I was already softly moaning then, but as I tried to slow my orgasm down, I was screaming, forgetting that I had neighbors.

Carlisle could of course feel my walls clenching, and that brought him closer to the edge as he said „Cum for me baby, cum because of me."

And I let go. Closing my eyes I swear I could see stars. My orgasms was making me shake and my muscles spasmed in absolute pleasure. I was riding it out and with that Carlisle came, biting in my shoulder, marking me, like he had all evening long. When we came, he moved us to my bed.

It might have been the softest and slowest sexual experience, with Carlisle, but it was the most energy draining one. We both had denied access, yet wanted to gain it with one another, and that had been draining. Honesty really was one of the best policies.

I looked up at him, my face on his naked chest. I wanted to say the dumbest thing possible, something like thank you. But I decided to just smile and peck him.

Who would have thought that when I only had a silly crush on Mr. Carlisle Cullen, that one day, he would be sleeping naked, in my bed, after he had made me cum. I wanted to giggle as we started to drift to sleep.

What made falling asleep not doable, but panicky, was the sound of the doors of the apartment opening, then the keys that locked them again and the sound of the boots on our floor. Charlie was home.

AN

Heyo I tried to make this chapter more sensual ;) , it's been a while I did this and I do know I've been rough on the cliffies.

So, I want to hear from every single one of you - I want you guys to vote-

Not wanting to give you too much away, so,

1) Hiking resort.

2) Lake house.


	20. Chapter 20

Bella's POV

I watch as horror struck Carlisles face, and suddenly I saw the forty-something in his eyes. And, I felt much, much younger than my eighteen years. I suddenly wanted to giggle and caress Carlsile's distressed face.

He didn't say anything, but I could only imagine what was going through, his head. He and my father were very well known in the community and my father has worked with Calisle together. Oh, what a scandal it would be! Police chief found his barely legal daughter in bed with one of the best doctors in NYC, who is the father of, her previous boyfriend and alleged best friend.

I felt adrenaline rush in my body as I ran to my wardrobe and put on some shorts and a t-shirt. I stopped to look at Carlisle, smile and put a finger to my mouth – as if he wouldn't know to keep it down.

Leaving Carlisle in privacy of my own room, I walked right in front of Charlie „Hey dad!"

He looked surprised „Hey Bello. What ya doin'? It's late." He said looking at his watch.

I shrugged „I did a really hard homework, daddy."I said this fully aware that Carlisle could hear me „Where were you?" he looked at me a bit weird because I have never in my life called him daddy. I just wanted Carlisle on edge.

„You know how it is, there is no weekdays off of this job. You either work or you don't." He said, turning around and going to the kitchen. How was about to sneak out Carlisle?

Maybe I shouldn't rush it. We still can lay in my bed or watch some TV.

Charlie was taking something out of the fridge, as I turned on my heel and said „I'm glad you're home in one peace, but I think it's time turn in for me. It's been a rough day." And boy was it! He didn't seem to mind so I went back to daddy I wanted to be with. Hmmm ... That would be a stellar nickname. And, a dirty one.

When I came in, Carlisle saw my smile and harshly said „What are you so happy about?!"

I didn't like his tone, but I understood where he was coming from „Before you became an asshole, I was just happy. Charlie never comes in my room, we could have watched some TV or something, but if you don't like the idea of waiting until Charlie falls asleep, I can try and sneak you out now." I kept my eyes on his and I watched he became his some-what normal self, not the stressed, panicky persona, his body had occupied.

„I'm sorry that I'm worried. I mean, your father, who's the same age as me by the way, is here ... Do you actually realize that? And, I don't think he knows what we've been doing." I watched him get his underwear and t-shirt on „Do you understand what I'm saying?"

I was really tempted to say that I didn't like that he was insecure, but I realised it was much more than about that. It was about the consequences „I do understand, Mr. Carlisle." I used the nickname he loved to hear „One, I like that you're older. You're more experienced and you know how to properly treat a lady. Second, Charlie won't come in here. His bedroom is across the apartment, by the way. And, third, let's not ruin this night."

He motioned me to come to him and I applied. He took my hands in his and rested his forehead against mine „You're a smart girl, Isabella. I just need you to understand."

„I do, I-" he kissed me softly.

And then, the Carlisle I knew, yanked my hair back and ravaged my throat. I was soon getting too excited, and Carlisle knew that „Bella ..." he said warningly.

„I missed this so much." I rather liked the rough Carlisle.

„What did you miss?"

Why not be honest? Lying and ducking the truth did not work „I like how you can just take me. I like when you're rough and take control of my body because that's what makes me feel good ... It makes me feel fucking ecstatic to know that when I let you do those things to me, you feel good."

For a long time, he looked at my face, searched something there.

Barely in a whisper, he said „I want to take you away. Someplace nice. Maybe a little warmer."

„It's almost the end of October. Where do you want to take me? And, alone?" I asked skeptically.

„Sadly, we wouldn't be alone, but that is alright. And, I do know of a nicer place than New York in this time of the year."

I don't know if he was making up for being an asshole or was he genuinely interested in me, but it did make me smile.

For the rest of the Carlisle's stay, which was until around four am, we enjoyed each other's company. We acted silly and he quizzed me on the books in my room, asking where I put the book he gave me. His cheeks slightly turned red, when he saw that I kept mine in the nightstand, like he did. Of course, he didn't mention it, I just knew.

Sneaking him out was an adrenaline rush! Suddenly, the floor was too squeaky and I could hear everything. Turning the keys to open the apartment door, was like a hurricane passing through – at least it felt like one, by the sound of it. And, good God, the hinges! Don't let me start about them.

I suddenly felt like a proper eighteen year-old, sneaking out my ... Wait.

Who was he to me?

What were we?

I think we were more than fuck bodies that was clear. But was he my boyfriend?

Before he turned to the stairs, he kissed my cheek and said „I'm glad we figured something out. I'll see you later, Alice will invite you to the thing." How stubborn of him, he wasn't going to tell me where it was where we were going. And, he knew that too, his playful smile was on display on his beautiful face.

I was glad that he had figured things out because I had more things to figure out now.

Carlisle's POV

As I drove off of Bella's apartment building, I could feel my blood pressure slowly going down. I had felt on the verge of vomiting, when I heard Charlie come home.

Of course I knew that Bella was the age of my children, and I was the age of her father. But it didn't dawn on me until I was in her bed and her father came home. It seemed that the dangerous of someone finding out was usually my children. And, once my co-workers. But it seemed that the dangers were everywhere. No one ever would look at us like we were normal, if they saw us. The words Fucked up, came to mind.

And I didn't want to think about this. Because, I knew what we were doing was wrong, I just didn't want to confirm what I already knew. I finally wanted to feel good because I've been doing good for other's so long. And, it seemed that Bella felt good doing this too. She surely felt absolutely sad and angry when she thought the worse. I still had her puffy, post-cry face in my mind. When I kissed her, she had tasted of tears.

We needed a vacation. I knew that I couldn't take her away, just the two of us. But we could go somewhere, with others, no one would think twice about that. It's a good thing I had somewhere to go.

So, the next day, I greeted Alice at the breakfast table. She looked horrible, my sweet child. Her mother coming in and talking the way that she did, wasn't doing any good for her. I wondered how Edward was doing. This little vacation was going to be good for them as well.

„How are you, dear?" I asked her, handing her a cup of tea. She smiled fondly at me, before answering.

„I'm alright, dad. How are you? You seemed so tense yesterday, I can't imagine how you must have been feeling." Of course she would be worried for me. And, honestly, I was livid with Renee. And, I was tense. But I was just as worried because of Bella. And, well, Bella and I took care of me being tense.

„I'm good." Because of your friend's kissable lips and beautiful ... everything „You know that I would support you if you would choose to go -"

She never stopped me mid sentence, like this „Dad, I'm staying here. With you. That's it." Damn ... She really did look like she hadn't slept all night. Might as well put the idea out there.

„Do you know what? I was thinking ... That we should go to down to South Caroline, Hilton Head Island."

She suddenly had all the energy in the world „Dad! Oh my God! Seriously? The lake house?"

I nodded. We had a vacation house there. After the divorce, I wanted to sell it, in a moment of sudden sadness because it was Renee's favourite place. But I did come around and I'm glad that I did. Now I can enjoy some family time there.

„Yes. And, I think I can manage a couple free days off of work, and I'll talk to your teachers, if you need me to. You should bring Bella too, by the way. She's a part of this family and she saw some crazy yesterday. " I tried to say as nonchalant as I could. Oh, Bella was some-kind of a family member alright.

She ran around the table and hugged me „Thank you, so much! I'll go tell Edward!" She ran up. I know the weather was a lot warmer there than it was here. I don't know if we'll be able to swim, but we can go to the seaside, at least.

Bella's POV

True to Carlisle's words, Alice did actually call me the next day „Bella!" she squealed in my ear, through the phone „Guess what? We're going to South Caroline! Ask your dad for permission! Carlisle said that you can come. Please? " she begged in her over excited voice.

I was speechless. I knew that they had a lake house there, I've been there two times, but in the summer „Sweet!" I said excitedly „I'll definitely ask Charlie." I will beg him. If not, I'll have Carlisle call him. I mean, I wasn't ten, but I really needed this. I had genuinely forgotten about the lake house.

„Oh, and, " she carried on, in a not so squeaky voice „Edward won't be coming ... He said that he wasn't feeling well." She finished in a small voice.

Oh, I will have to talk to Edward. Maybe we can arrange something. The most worrisome thing in this situation was definitely Alice. I was feeling like crap, kind of, but not really that I was boning her dad. Might as well make her feel better, somehow. And, if talking to Edward was one of those things ...

„Hm, well, I think that Charlie will be more likely to let me go, if Edward is staying home, and it's just you and me." And your dad. Of course, Charlie didn't have to worry about boys ... Men, or rather one specific man, was a different thing „How long are we staying?" I asked.

„Oh right! Because I'm hosting the Halloween party, we'll be back two days before it. And, we leave tomorrow morning. Carlisle's driving. It's a twelve hour drive, so we will make rest stops, but we're supposed to be there at late, late dinner, at best."

„It's alright – road-trip." I had forgotten Alice was doing her Halloween party. So, if we leave tomorrow, so we should be back Thursday. The vacation was small, but damn I'm going to make it worth it.

AN- I really loved hearing from you guys – this time it was almost a collective „lake house". I hope you liked Carlisle's POV. I really like to get in the man's head. I should do it more often.

I don't really like this chapter, but I think that in the next one's will be some amazing lemons!

Oh, and would you guys like to see the apartment, and Cullen house plans? Maybe even the lake house? Let me know

.


	21. Chapter 21

I was actually very surprised that Charlie let me go without a fight. After I said that Alice's mom was back and wanted her to move back in with her, he understood and thought that it would be nice of me to go and support my friend. I was left speechless.

So, I packed my bags and at 4:15 am the next morning, Carlsile and Alice were ringing at our apartment door. Charlie knew that they would come this early and he was the one who let them both in.

As I heard from my room that Charlie greeted Carlisle and Alice I had the biggest smile on my face. Poor Carlisle. I kind of wished that he would be easier going with the thing that he is my father's age. But then again, why would he if we both didn't know what we were. Well, I didn't. Maybe he did.

I wasn't going to think about that!

I left my room, with my tiny suitcase, dressed in black jeans, tight blue wife-beater. I made sure to wear a push-up bra too.

When I came in the kitchen, where Alice and Carlisle each had a cup of something and Charlie was in his pj's. Charlie was talking seriously about something to Carlisle, who had the cutest face imaginable. God! He looked a bit green. I will make him up for it later. Plus, he looked so good. We were matching, he too was dressed mostly in black.

Alice was the first one to notice me „Hi!" she squealed as she ran to hug me.

„Hey, I'm ready." I hugged he back.

„I like your hair." She complimented me. I straightened the fuck out of them, so I'm glad she liked them. I thanked her, and I went to put my leather jacket and ankle boots on.

When I came back again, the dads were still talking „Good morning, Mr. Carlisle." I tried to get his attention on me „Are we leaving soon?"

As Carlisle took a long look at my cleavage, Charlie answered me „Right, you should go. You have a long way ahead. It's been good seeing you." He turned back to my lover.

After they shook hands, we went back to the car.

Oh, the car. The famous car. I can't believe I had fucked him, in his drivers seat. Actually, he was the one who did the fucking. I think it had been one of the hottest experiences in my life. As Alice and I sat in the backseat, and Carlisle took the drivers seat, I don't know what came over me. I could hardly take my eyes off of him. The way he was dressed and how he was handling the car. I suddenly wanted to be between his legs, sucking him, making him scream and moan my name, not in the behind seat. My mouth watered.

As Alice chatted away, I took my phone out and without integrity texted him-

_-I want to suck your cock, Mr. Cullen._

_Bella __xxxxx _

I saw as he took his phone out and after he had cleared his throat, I knew that he had read my text. I really should use Mr. Cullen more often.

I felt like a deviant. I was texting dirty now, with my best friend's dad ... As I was talking to her, to her face. Some people might consider me mental, but isn't this what you do? Aren't you supposed to send dirty texts with someone who you're involved in? I know what the consequences were and why I couldn't do this publicly, but it didn't matter right now.

It didn't take us long to fall asleep. I was actually surprised that we handled to hours awake. I did feel a little guilty because we left Carlisle to drive alone with sleepy girls in the car because that usually means that the driver can get drowsy himself. Carlisle later said that as a doctor, he was used to not really sleeping, or people sleeping around him.

He woke us up in Richmond, this was supposed to be his second resting stop, from three, but he had said that he didn't even take the first one that he had just kept driving. We were halfway there!

We went to the French restaurant there, Bistro Bobette. Alice and I picked some crepes and Carlisle went for the rib eye steak.

We had our meal in a playful manner, Alice and I were waking up slowly and Carlisle making jokes. It was so ... peaceful, I just felt happy and calm. That is, until Alice decided to go to the bathroom and leave me with her father. Then, I got horny again.

He turned to me „So, you want to suck my cock?" he asked in the plainest tone possible, as if he was asking if I had brought an umbrella with me. He didn't even whisper it, which made it even hotter for me.

I bit my lip, wondering where my courage had gone. Actually it probably went right in between my legs, as I could feel the moisture rising there, my clit slightly tinkling of the mere thought of him.

Carlisle continued „Because now, I can't stop thinking about fucking your sweet, little mouth. "

I could feel my mouth opening, but no words were forming, nothing was coming out.

„You better fucking close it now, or you will take it right here." He spoke in such a dominant voice, I was reluctant to close it. I liked him dominant „Sending me such naughty texts." He tsk'ed me. I was sure to keep texting him.

When Alice came back, Carlisle slipped back in his easy-going, joking persona so fast! But it actually took me a little longer, to go back and to stop rubbing my legs together.

The next five hours were boring. We listened to the radio, played some stupid games and then just didn't talk, letting the time pass by itself.

Well, it might have looked like that.

I was sending Carlisle some texts, and at every red light or a stop sign, he would respond.

_I'm actually so wet right now._

_-B_

_I want you to tell me that the next time._

_-C_

_Hopefully, the next time we're alone, I won't be doing any talking ;)_

_-B_

If it was anyone else, I would be a little embarrassed to send that. But, I wasn't with Carlisle. Not really. We were way too intimate.

_After your first text, I would have made sure about that. Believe me._

_-C_

Oh Hell. I was actually skittish. He wanted me to suck him off as much as I wanted to. The anticipation was in the air. And, I was sure that this car was magic!

Finally, we arrived. It was around 5:30 pm, when we left the car and walked inside the cozy lake house. The outside was white, and it was right next to some tree's in the backyard and beyond with open water space. It was so warm outside too! It felt like 73 degree's F. (23 Celsius).

And the inside, it was just as beautiful as I had remembered. The coral orange and light blue tones were the dominant colours of the house, full of paintings with water and the family, now, minus Renee. The house was full with plants, which was lovely.

On the first floor there was the kitchen, the dining room, the living room, guest bedroom and a toilet. Upstairs was just Alice's, Edward's, Carlisle's bedroom and the only bathroom.

I would be staying in Edward's room. I told Alice, that it was because she always stole the blanket and my ass always would freeze nearly to death. Of course, she had no real argument there because it was true, so she let me go. But, actually it was because I wouldn't want to be too sneaky with Carlisle, no surprise there.

Dinner was supposed to be 6:45 pm and so, Alice called dips on the bathroom time. Of course, Carlisle and I didn't really want the dibs because we had something to settle. As Alice ran up the stairs, we were standing still. When we heard the bathroom doors close, we let loose.

I wanted to suck him from the moment I saw him. It was hard keeping conversations going with Alice the whole car ride here.

But when I got him alone now, I just couldn't drop on my knee's faster.

He wanted this as much as I did and before I was on my knee's, in the living room, he pulled me in a passionate kissing, pulling my hair roughly, cupping my breasts. One moment I was sure something of mine would bruise, and I wasn't appalled at all. I actually wanted him to mark me. When he let me go, pushing me down, I didn't waste any time.

I worked with his belt as fast as I could and pulled his pants with his boxers down, and stared at the thing that had given me crazy pleasure before. His erection was hard and standing proudly, demanding attention, I couldn't say no to. I wondered how long had he been hard for? God, that only made me wetter and more excited. Who was I turning into?

I took his cock in my hand and looked up at him, he was looking at me expectedly, waiting, it only made me move my lips closer to the place he wanted them wrapped around. Keeping the eye contact, I opened my mouth and sucked the head of the cock, with as much saliva and suction I could master.

I heard him mutter „Oh, Fuck." Under his breath, as he looked up. It only encouraged me to move my mouth further down and make his hands go into my hair. It hit the back of my head because I was going as far as I could. Before my gag reflex could show its presence, I pulled the cock out of my mouth, making a popping sound.

I gasped a little and worked my hand on his shaft, my saliva working as a some-kind of a lube base. It was messy. I wanted him to cum fast and hard. Not wasting a second, I went back to sucking, moving my head further and then back up. Repeating the action, I pulled my tongue around it sometimes, and my hands worked the cock, where I couldn't reach. I briefly wondered how he could fill me up, he seemed so huge. Why was I getting so horny, over the fact that I was sucking him off in the living room?

That only made me hornier, and I moaned as his hands twitched in my hair, until he twisted them around his knuckled and made my head move faster. Soon, my mouth, wasn't my mouth anymore, not meant for speech or food, but just another fuck-hole for him. In a weird way, I liked that, and I relaxed my mouth, so I wouldn't start to gag. I didn't need to use my hands anymore, as his cock was hitting the back of my head repeatedly, so I placed my hands on his hips, enjoying every movement. I was all for that, when I could feel him twitching little bit and stopping, as the hot and salty cum spurred in my mouth. The taste was rather disgusting, but I knew it would make everything more sexier for him, so I swallowed everything he had to give me. He kept mumbling „Oh, Bella." and „Fuck." Repeatedly, as he rocked out his orgasms, still with his cock in my mouth.

I had a feeling that this will be a good vacation.


	22. Chapter 22

Like the gentleman Carlisle was, he pulled me up, cleaned the corners of my mouth and said „Thank you. That was wonderful. "

I wanted to giggle at the action, but instead I smiled. It was weird not doing anything about the wet, sore spot between my legs, but we didn't really have the time and I wanted to give him this, without anything in return. I was sure he would take care of me later.

Sitting on the sofa I asked him „Do you think anyone saw us?" something I genuinely had thought about, now as I turned my head to the bay window.

He looked so calm after his orgasm, his voice had a certain calmness to it as well „ I don't think so. A lot of people come here for vacation, I mean, in this spot anyway. And, even if someone would see us, they would really have to come put their noses to the window, if they would want to see what's happening here. You know because of all the trees."

I tried to imagine how it would be if only the two of us were here. I motioned my index finger for him to come up to me „Alice will be out of bathroom soon." I mumbled „I love her, but I do wish it was the two of us here." I voiced my thoughts.

He smiled as his feet moved him in between my legs „Yea, someday." He kissed me sweetly, before he moved away from me to get our stuff to the bedrooms. I understood that it wasn't a yes or a no from him.

He took his stuff as well as mine, even if it wasn't that heavy. First, he dropped off his stuff, I didn't really see the room because I walked slowly to Edwards's. And, then he joined me. Putting my stuff down on the floor, he took a long, hard look at me. I just smiled at him sweetly, like before. Just before Alice turned the shower off, Carlisle said „ You won't be sleeping in here."

I raised my eyebrow at him „Oh?" I knew that before he had said anything. Ahh, men and their ego's. He just winked at me, before we heard Alice open her door. I was actually pretty sure that I was going to just sleep here, after I would have visited Carlisle's room.

„We're here, Alice." Carlsile yelled after her.

Alice came in dressed in a towel „The shower was amazing! Did I take too long? Are we on time?" Alice suddenly was distressed. We did have a dinner to get to.

Carlisle looked at his watch, his post-orgasm calm still present „Yea, we still have forty minutes, before we need to go."

„Oh, great then." She looked around the alien room „What are you doing in here?" she asked us.

Before I could even start to panic, Carlisle answered „Oh, we took the bags up and I was thinking about redecorating the house, maybe." All of us looked around the room suddenly. Edward's room was a navy blue colour. I didn't particularly like it, it reminded me of a pre-pubescent teen, but whatever. Before they could talk interior, I excuse myself to take a shower, as the subject didn't really interest me.

For dinner I picked out one of the two dresses I had packed. It was a white, skater dress, with a lacy back. I didn't bother putting on a bra, just string panties. To cover my nipples I used heart shaped pasties. I only had one type of high heel shoes with me, and I decided to wear them tomorrow.

I was the first one down the stairs to an already waiting Carlisle. When he saw me, he took a hand of his heart and whispered „You look lovely." The gesture was sweet enough to make my face blush.

Soon enough we were in the restaurant. Carlisle chose Old Oyster factory. It was warm enough to sit outside, to enjoy the outside view. As we sat down, they gave us our menus and left us alone to choose what we wanted.

„Am I the only one who is cold?" Alice asked.

When we didn't answer, she huffed and muttered that she wanted salmon with veggies, and wondered off to get a blanket.

When the waitress came, she asked „So, have we decided?"

Carlisle looked at me and I nodded. He spoke up then „My daughter, who just left will be having a salmon with veggies."

She wrote that down, asking „And your other daughter?"

I broke in a full smirk, and couldn't help but to say „Go ahead daddy, order for me." I called him daddy! What was wrong with me? I knew that I teased him before, calling Charlie like that, but ... I couldn't stop myself. And, his eyes widened, his nostrils flared. Was he offended, or turned on? Maybe both?

He didn't let me know as he said „She will be having marinated swordfish and I will be having a red lobster. For the drinks lemon iced-tea, please."

She finished writing that up in her pad and left, flashing us a smile.

Carlsile just stared at me, and I tried to make the most innocent face ever „What?"

He pushed his eyebrow up „Oh, you will see."

„See what?" Alice appeared with her blanket.

He cleared his throat and I closed my legs, I didn't knew were open. Good thing she interrupted now, not four seconds later „Bella is a bit worried if she'll like the food." He covered up again. He was good. Scary good.

Alice smiled „Oh! It's absolutely wonderful here! I'm so glad dad chose this place to go. It's honestly one of my favourite seafood restaurants."

Carlisle and I played footsie all evening. It was hard to think that he was forty something, not the same age as me. But then again, the boys my age were abnormally angsty, hormone driven and self absorbed. Maybe it was I who somehow reached the maturity level too early. Maybe that's why I needed a man to pleasure me, not a boy.

It was hard to go to Alice's room after dinner, not Carlisle's. But I managed.

Barely.

We kept talking each other's ears off about everyone. But I did avoid Edward, Jessica and Rosalie, changing the subject just when they came into one of our talks.

Thankfully Alice's bed was far too small for two people, so when she started to get sleepy, I told her goodnight, rendering my own tiredness. I didn't know if I should just go in his room? Or maybe should I wait? What if he was asleep? Alice and I did talk rather protractedly. I chose to go to Edwards room, just to be safe and not intrusive.

I pulled the beautiful dress off, imagining it was Carlisle doing it, not me. Oh, he would have loved the pasties. I frowned as I took those suckers off.

As I was in my strings, I did recieve a text.

_Daddy's waiting._

_-C_

I almost puked up my dinner, from the forwardness, sexiness and the use of the words of the text. It only had two words, but my God, it made me move my almost naked bum faster out of the door and into his.

When I opened his door, without knocking, I was surprised at the room. It had almost the same fluffy bed he has in NYC, only it was dark red, and the floors were white, with beige walls. It had different decorations, beautiful ones too. But the main decoration was Carlisle on his bed, reading his iPad, only wearing his slacks.

His eyes did a double take as he took me in, my naked torso, only in my string panties. I let my straight hair lose.

„I just got the weirdest text." I started, as he got out of his trance-like state.

„Oh?" he put his iPad on the night table „What did it say?"

„As an adult, I think I should let you know. It was very short." I maintained eye contact with him, as he walked out of his bed, and was walking in front of me.

„Did you like it?" he asked, as he was in front of me.

„I loved it." I whispered as he leaned in for a kiss.

He pushed me down on his bed and I couldn't help myself, I let out a little giggle. He kissed my belly as his hands traveled down my legs, leaving my strings on. He then came up back to kiss me. As his tongue entered my mouth, he lifted one of my legs up, and grabbed my butt cheek. A ticklish sensation was all over my butt because of his hands. I didn't know it could feel like that, just by grabbing it. I had a lot to learn about my body.

„God, I wanted you here since that dirty text, you texted me this morning." He whispered. „And the restaurant ... God!"

„That was the intention, Mr. Cullen." I said without a beat. I didn't know if he wanted to call him daddy, so I'll wait for later. He did write it in his text.

The strike on my cheek came so fast, I didn't even notice his hand leaving my bum, for it to slap it. I really missed the rough Carlisle. After I gasped in shock, I couldn't help but to smile as big as it was possible for my mouth. Doing so, I brushed my nose against Carlisle's, our faces only inches apart.

He knew that I clearly enjoyed spanking, so he did it again. This time harder. I couldn't help but to gasp. His hand massaged the abused butt cheek as he turned me on my side, making me lay into the much more relaxed fetal position.

He slipped behind me and I could feel his erection. It was so easy to get lost in his touch, in the feeling of him, I couldn't help but to shoot my butt at him, wanting to feel him inside me.

He kept teasing me with the feel of him. But doing so, one of his hands slipped to my neck, and caressed me gently, holding me fondly. The other one picked up my leg, and hooked it over his body. He was in total control of me and I loved it.

I could feel his hand slowly gripping his cock and pointing towards my most intimate place. Before I had any other thought, he slipped his cock in me, slowly.

I sighed at the feeling of him. This angel gave him much more access of me and it felt amazing. As the hand that had guided him in, traveled its way over my clit, I was sure that I wouldn't last long like this.

His movements started out slow and shallow, letting us enjoy ourselves – the feeling of each other. With each hit, I could feel my irises going up, with pleasure. Gradually his hand on my clit became much more rougher making everything starting to tingle. I was starting to get loud, so the hand that had been caressing my neck, was now keeping my mouth shut. His thrusts became much deeper and faster as well.

I could feel my eyes water as my orgasm came fast and hard. I knew that I would have been screaming if it wasn't for his hand. All the way through my orgasm, he kept rocking in me. Thankfully his hand on my clit stopped for that, or it would have been too much. I was a mess; everything felt much more intense right now, as he kept on fucking me, his hand went back to messing with my clit, as my orgasm ended. It felt much more tinglish than before now, I could hardly stand it.

Actually I couldn't stand it, as he kept thrusting inside me, without mercy, soon I could feel my second orgasm coming. I was muffling „I'm cuming! I'm cuming!" against his hand.

And when my orgasm started, it felt like it had hit my whole body. My eyes were fluttering, like a bird's wings. My hole body shook and spasmed, my mind was completely clear of any thought. I could feel that something like a balloon had exploded inside me, and I was producing something liquidy like out of my vagina. I couldn't stop it, not that I tried. I guess, this was what squirting was. I could feel the wetness splashing everywhere, and it probably hit Carlisle as well.

It only took Carlisle four thrusts to cum after that. As he came, his head came down to my neck and he actually bit my shoulder.

I would think that it was weird, if I wouldn't have been so turned on.

I was spend, and so was he. The day's activities were a lot. After he had disposed of the condom, we just laid there.

I woke up in the middle of the night. It was pitch black in the room. I felt disoriented for a minute.

Then I understood that I was naked and in a bed, looking behind me, there was a naked Carlisle. I wasn't planning on falling asleep. But then again, I wasn't planning on making his bed wet, either. It was the first time that I had squirted. It felt so intense, no surprise that I fell asleep right after.

I kissed Carlisle on his cheek and I got up from the semi wet bed. „Where are you going?" he mumbled, sleepily.

„I'll wash up and then I'll go to bed, Mr. Carlisle." He smiled at the nickname I used and said his good night and that he will miss me.

It felt lonely going to sleep at Edward's bed. But I couldn't risk Alice catching us. Fuck! I just wanted to be in Carlisle's skilled hands tonight. He had become such an important thing in my life, I don't know how I could live without him. How had I before? The feeling was so intense, I couldn't stop thinking about how much he meant to me. I fell asleep imagining that his hands were still wrapped around me, and that he would be kissing my hair and saying sweet things in my ear.

And I was right to move to Edward's bedroom at night because Alice barged into the room, at around 10 am, the next day.

I was cranky, to say the least. Of course, Alice, who had slept amazing and much longer than I did, didn't understand why „Couldn't you sleep last night? You should have come to my room, we could have chatted, or something."

I sat up, finally „ No Its okay. First, nights are always tough for me." I lied „Besides, you wanted to sleep, so what was the point?" I rubbed my eyes „Is, umm, your dad up yet?"

„Nope." She smiled „Let's go walk or something. Soak up the sun!"

That was a great idea. But not an excellent idea. I would have loved to ask Carlisle to come with us, but if I had asked, which I didn't, Alice would have called me crazy and looked at me like I was some kind of a five headed monster.

Walking alone with Alice, and talking with her gave me a new wave of guilt, I didn't possess before. I mean, I was feeling some guilt before, but not like this.

I wanted to tell my best friend that I had lost my virginity that I met a really cool guy. I wanted my friend to help me figure out where I stood with the said guy. But, alas, I couldn't. I could have lied to her, and said that I had met someone, but then she would bug me about meeting that someone. And, boy, would that never happen. I wanted to talk about that her dad was with some girl. I felt guilty about all of that.

I felt shitty enough with the Eward issue already. But Alice was golden! She could never live down knowing this. It would be too much for her.

My head started to ache thinking about all of that, and it wasn't even noon.

So instead of feeling guilty and like a piece of crap, I tried to make her talk „So, how's Jasper?" I wanted to mention that I hadn't heard from him, but I kept my mouth shut because I knew I was kind of distant friend lately.

„Oh, he's great! Jazz is amazing. He is trying to learn to play the bass now." Her eyes practically turned into hearts „I'm not going to talk your ear full about him, you can ask him yourself, at the party." Her expression turned colder and my heard leaped „That reminds me ... What are you gonna do about Edward? I could have a talk with him, or whatever."

My heart swelled for my amazing and sometimes naive friend „It's alright. I want to talk to him myself. Is Jessica going to be at the party?" I asked because I was oh so nosy.

„Oh my God, I think she is going actually! I will tell her to not and -"

„No, no. Let her come. Honestly, between just us Alice, I don't think that anything would have worked between me and Edward." God, I hated that we were still thought of as a thing „And if he really likes her, let him have her."

„Are you fucking kidding me?" she stopped in her tracks „He is acting just like Rene!" she screamed at me, and my guilt went up.

„Alice, I was the one who left. If he found another one, while we were off, it's alright. What is not alright that he didn't say anything to me." That asshole wanted to get back together „If anything, he's playing with Jessica's feelings. And, if I was her, I wouldn't let him do that to me, but-"

„Don't you get it? He is doing that to you!" she searched something in my eyes.

I wanted to say that I didn't give two shits about him and that I was doing the same, but much worse to him in return. That both of us were pieces of shit that didn't deserve anything „Alice, that's why I'm going to talk to him and dump him. Again."

„Yea, well, we should talk to Jessica too. "

The morning walk turned out much more depressive for Alice than expected, so when we came back to the house, Alice was more than delighted to see a pancake full kitchen.

Carlisle stood with a classic apron. On it was written Kiss the Cook. Oh, I wanted to so bad.

After some family breakfast, Carlisle offered us a day to do whatever and before evening hit, we could go sailing.

Alice was glee with excitement like I was. The difference was that I was glee because I could walk in front of Carlisle in a bikini. I did pack the most revealing one.

As expected, Alice and I did nothing for most of the day. We sat in the garden and talked about where we wanted to study next year and the hard choices that we will be faced with. Again, Alice had given me too much to think about. I didn't want this from this trip.

There were too many questions in my head swimming around.

So, I asked Alice to have a lunch inside, while watching TV. I needed some numbing.

I don't know what Carlisle did all day because we saw him only a little bit after four pm, when he asked us to get ready for the sailing. Carlisle had called and rented us a boat for the rest of the evening.

Over the bikini, I chose a strapless dress. I didn't pack any underwear with me, knowing that Carlisle would appreciate that. I did do that all rather fast, so I could spend even a minute longer with him alone. How pathetic of me, couldn't I handle a day without him now? I knew that I could, but it was hard, knowing that he was so near me. I was almost running down the stairs, but Alice was already waiting for me there, with her dad.

I think my disappointed was evident on my face because Carlisle smirked and winked at me, before we turned to walk to the bay. It wasn't a long drive, much shorter than the one I had with Alice this morning. My eyes kept wondering toward's Carlisle. He looked jummy. He was wearing a dark purple t-shirt and some jean shorts, with casual foot wear. He looked not only amazing, but a lot younger too.

The boat was beautiful and soon we were off of the cost.

I was itching to take off my dress, so after we were out of the public eye, I declared to Alice „I think I'm ready to sun bathe a little. Catch some evening sun."

Alice agreed „Yes! Definitely. No fake tan will be needed, I hope."

As we took off our outwear, I understood that Alice was also wearing a bikini. But the difference was that hers was a modest one, with ruffles almost everywhere, in a white colour.

Mine was a size too small, in a dark sultry green colour. I felt like my ass and my breasts were spilling out of the bikini. This was definitely not a bikini one should wear around family.

Alice, was even taken back a little „Woah. You look hot. Too hot."

I waved my hand, dismissing her „Oh, I don't think so. And, besides, it's only us. I mean, your dad isn't some weirdo." I laughed. And, oh boy, was that a big, fat lie. Alice had no idea, as she agreed with me.

Oh course, I knew Carlisle could see us. And, I guess he was a weirdo. Not that I minded, this time.

Just as we laid down, I received a message.

_Are you trying to give me cardiac arrest?-_

_Cx _

I smiled at the silliness of the text and quickly typed back.

_Nope. But I do want this to have some sort of a reaction from your body, Mr. Cullen.-Bella xo _

I told Alice that I was going to the bathroom.

Which wasn't a complete lie, but just when I finished, I did find Carlisle standing outside.

Suddenly, I felt naked. But I didn't want to cover up my body. I wanted to leap on him and devour. I think he wanted the same as he said „You fucking jail bait." Carlisle's potty mouth didn't help me, with the wetness between my legs „I hope you like what I have in store this night." He walked towards me „My god ... And as much as I like you in this, well, it's certainly is not a swimming suit, but rather a torture devise for my cock, I want you naked under that dress this evening, Bella."

With a chaste kiss, he was gone, leaving me hot and heavy.

As I returned to Alice, who was already eating our dinner, my thoughts kept wondering to yesterday.

I squirted because of Carlisle. And I called him daddy. Did he like that? He looked like he sort of did. Should I try again? Is that something he would want? I wondered about this because he did seem to not like that my real fathers age was almost the same as his. That was his problem.

But did I like it? Did I like him calling him daddy?

I think I did. I certainly became wet. Yet, it was abnormally immoral to call him that. At least it felt like it should.

I will have to think about this.

Suddenly, Alice's hushed whisper broke me out of my thoughts „Shit! Fuck!" I didn't even get the chance to ask her what was wrong, when she carried on „I think my period started. My stomach has been cramping like crazy, but I expected it a tad later! Shit. I don't have any tampons. I'm so sorry Bella, I think we'll have to go now."

When Alice explained the situation to her father, he didn't have a typical reaction a guy would have, when they get scared and don't understand anything and are panicky. Carlisle understood, asked if she was feeling alright and turned towards the shore. I don't know if he understood because he was older, or because he was a doctor ... Or because he was just an amazing man. I liked all the options.

The ride home seemed so much slower. Maybe because Carlisle took his time with the detour and in the grocery shop there was a huge line.

Either way, when we were home, Alice was very happy to go shower and use the pads that she bought.

Carlisle stared at me from across the table, drinking his tea.

God! This game we were playing, was just as incredibly hot as inaccessible as it were in reality. I have to admit, I was getting off of it, but it didn't stop me from wanting more. That was the problem of this ... thing. The problem was what was hot about this – the secrecy.

Without a second word, he walked right behind me and started massaging my shoulders, kissing my neck. I couldn't help but to lean in.

„Did you miss this?"

I nodded.

„You said, before that you liked me being rough. Is that true?" he asked in a whisper.

„Yes."My want was evident in my voice. What did he plan tonight?

„It's - yes sir." He gently pulled my hair and kissed along my jaw line. So, he liked to be called Sir? Why was this so hot?

„Should I fuck you like a good girl, or a bad girl?" he moaned in my ear.

„The second, please, sir." I obeyed, and called him what he wanted to be called. I just went along with this. This was all new and incredibly exciting for me.

„Does this turn you on?" his hand snaked around me „Do you want this?"

„I do, sir." I was completely ready now.

So maybe it was a good thing that he stopped now because I could feel my flesh redden with lust and want „Then go up. The moment Alice is asleep, I want to see you in my room."

As disoriented from his seduction as I was, I wordlessly got up from the stool and went up to Alice's room, to wait for her to get out of the shower.

This time, it was her, who didn't really want to talk. We blamed the cramps. Before I turned to go to Carlisle's room, I took a detour to Edward's room, where I was residing, to take my bathing suit off, so I was wearing only the dress.

When I walked in his room, he asked me to sit down, politely. What came from his mouth shocked me a bit, but not really. The thing in the kitchen kept me awake.

„Sometimes no doesn't mean no, I want you to understand that. And, sometimes stop means the opposite. But, it's only for our pleasure. So it's good to have safe words and a sign, or something, when everything becomes too much, in the bedroom. Do you understand?" he took my hands, in hope that I did.

And I did „Yea, I understand. So, what are the safe words and signals?"

He smiled a bit and got up, motioning for me to do the same „You can choose the safe word. But, for the hand signal, I think finger snapping would do. Can you do that?" he asked me as we were walking downstairs. What did he have in mind?

I showed him that I could snap my fingers just well and he carried on with our way.

Soon, I learned the way lead to the garage.

I didn't know how to feel, but if I was with Carlisle, I would be alright.

He gently took my hands in his, and tied them to one of the poles, to the huge garage shelf. Looking down, I saw that the shelf had been built into the floor. I looked back up at him, and he gently caressed my face. I knew that he was so gentle with me because soon he will be anything but. And, the anticipation of that had my stomach doing happy flips.

„I adore you so horribly" he said, his voice the dominant, sexual self I had grown so accustomed to lately.

All I did was smile sweetly at him. With a kiss on my cheek, he walked behind me, and said „I'm so disappointed that I don't have anything to hold your legs open with, here." Here? So, he has something like that back in NYC „But I do have a mouth gag. I took one with me, actually" I was mildly surprised by that.

I was really loud, I had come to know that, now. So when he put the gag around my mouth, it wasn't anything I wasn't expecting. But the feeling of it was. The ball was something to get used to.

He took a couple of steps back „You look really sexy like that, did you know?" he spoke freely „My sweet, sweet Bella."

He then walked behind me and I lost sight of him. I heard some rustling and then he was in front of me again.

Suddenly, my strapless dress was pulled to my hips, revealing my bare torso. My nipples were already erect from the anticipation of what was to come. As he pinched my nipple with his hand, the other showed me that he had a wooden peg. I had never done it, so when the peg pinched my nipple, a sharp, pleasurable pain shoot up from the nipple to my clit. My first moan sounded surprised. When the peg pinched the other nipple, I couldn't help but to moan in pleasure. Walking behind me, he pulled my dress up, revealing my bare ass to him. I wondered if he could see my juices dripping down my legs because I sure as hell could feel them.

He walked to the left side of me and I had to turn my head to see him. He looked really pleased with himself „You, my dear, are a sight for sore eyes."

The fact that I was enjoying this enormously and that he liked what he saw, even if it was his own doing, I felt more sexier.

He carried on, as he unbuckled his belt, and pulled it from his pants „You look so fucking good, it would be a shame to spank you right now."

I got even more excited as he said it, and unbelievably wet as he walked behind me. The first slap with the belt, was ... not that bad, to be honest. It tingled and it hurt, but something was so erotic about it, I couldn't help but to love it. And he caressed the burning flesh with his hand after the hit, calming the skin.

After the third hit, my flesh was so sensitive, even his hand caressing the skin felt like too much. My moans and screams were muffled by the mouth gag, but I would still be worried if we were in the house. The garage did its job well, of being something of soundproof.

After the fifth hit, he started to finger to finger me „You're so fucking wet, you're literally leaking your juices. All your legs are wet ... Damn, your juices have reached your knees. Do you like this?" He pulled the fingers rougher inside and out.

I tried to say yes, but all that came out was „ Mhhhs."

He laughed under his breath. Taking the fingers out, and spearing my juices out on my bum, he said „Do you know? Do you like this?" he slapped my naked, and now wet ass with the belt. The touch of the belt was much more sharper when my skin was wet. I screamed out as I felt it.

„You do like it." He wondered „But I hope, you like my cock more." He pushed his erection against me. Dear god, I hadn't even heard him take his pants off. I wiggled my ass, wanting him to put it in already. He responded „I know you want it." He hit me with the belt again „You're fucking leaking because of me." Another hit. „You're just as dirty as I am." And suddenly he slipped inside me. It was so fast and rough, and unexpected, that I came instantly.

I screamed out my orgasm as he just waited patiently, his cock still inside me. I felt like a fourteen-year old boy, who had touched himself for the first time.

Carlisle didn't mind it though. When I was done screaming, he started to move inside me in a rough and fast pace. It felt like my skin was on fire and I could feel every nerve ending in my body. His hands had dropped the belt on the floor and his hands were gripping in my hips.

I heard his grunts and mumbled, and soon I could feel my core tightening because of him. It took a surprising small amount of time for me to cum again. I thought that I would be the only one, but Carlsile, in a breathless tone said „Cum, cum for me again baby. I'm so close now, I need you to cum."

And just like his words were my command, I was soon cuming once again. I could feel my pulse on my clit, as Carlisle himself came.

And just when my orgasm ended, suddenly everything was too much to bare. The gag, the pegs, the tied hands and my feet in the high heeled shoes. I simply couldn't bare it anymore. So, I pushed my fingers against each other, making a clicking sound.

Suddenly Carlisle pulled out, which made my knee's buckle, but I managed to stay on my feet. He untied me, and took instantly took me in his arms. He went and sat me on the hood of the car. The cold felt nice against my bruised and hot flesh.

He took the mouth gag out of my mouth and asked „Are you alright? Tell me."

I wanted to smile at his attentive form, but suddenly I was too spend „It just ... Became too much. I'm sorry." I muttered my apology.

„Don;t ever be sorry. It's completely normal. Let me take the pegs out." He did, slowly unclasping them. I hissed at the feel of the blood returning to my nipple. It felt sore, just like everything in my body. He then moved to my feet, taking my splitting heel's off of me. He continued to massage my feet. After a while he asked „Do you feel better."

This time I managed a small smile „I do. My dress is ruined."

He looked at my dress. It was still only around my waist, it was a little ripped and had wet stains all around „I'm sorry. I should have known better. I will buy you a new one." It wasn't the longest apology, or the most heartfelt, but it was enough „ I'll run you a bath." He said, taking me in his arms again, taking me upstairs.


	23. Chapter 23

We got back in NYC just in time for Alice's Party.

What a way to end the perfect vacation. Of course, after the garage scene it was a little hard to walk, with the sourness between my legs, but with the long car ride, I didn't need really need to walk.

At this car ride, I didn't really talk to Carlisle or Alice. I was so tired, I practically slept all the car ride home.

A shitty idea crept in my mind. I know that what we were a secret ... Whatever we were, but we didn't do anything besides fucking. And, even if he did the things that I liked, I feared it wasn't enough.

I didn't want to think about it now.

Alice, Rosalie and I were shopping for costumes, for the party. Well, Alice and I were – Rosalie had already bought hers. She was a pirate.

„I can't believe that you bought one without!" Alice said as she looked row upon row of costumes.

„First of all, Alice – I didn't go out and buy one, like we are doing now. I ordered it online."

„Does it fit?" I asked her.

„It's a little short, but you know. That's what I get for picking out a slutty one. By the way, what are you guys going to be?"

I giggled as I saw a sexy doctors, or rather nurse's costume and pointed to it. Alice would never get why I laughed about it, but Rose smiled and shook her head „I want to try it on." I said as I picked my size.

It was a white corset, with a red cross, white and red fluffy mini MINI skirt, with white, over the knee white socks. I hope that I will somehow model this to Carlisle. If he was into that kinky stuff, then he definitely would love this costume.

I decided to buy it.

When I walked out, I spotted my friends and walked to them, showing them the costume in the bag „It looks amazing. I'm getting this. Did you decide on something, Alice?"

She pouted „I don't want a sexy costume. I think I'm getting this." She showed me a bag with a black body suit, with a painted skeleton on it.

I nodded „Well, alright. Whatever you want. Let's go then."

We still had to get decorations and snacks, and everything! Thanks to shops over flowing with Halloween decorations and items, we were headed to Alice's in no time.

When we came in the house, Alice pointed out to me that Edward was home „You know, Rose and I will do the decorations, you go and say hi to Edward." Of course she meant the talk and really, it was now or never.

Nodding I walked up the stairs to Edward's room.

I hated doing this again, braking up with him. But to be honest I didn't have a real conversation with him the first time, so maybe what was needed was some kind of a closure.

I didn't knock on his door and just went inside. He was reading a book, a sight I rarely saw „Can you talk?" I asked.

His eyebrows shoot down „Sure. What's going on?"

I sat down on the bed next to him. Looking at his ceilings I said „I hate to do this-"

„Are you breaking up with me?" he interrupted me „I can't fucking believe this shit." He mumbled.

„You have no right to be angry with me!" I told him „By the way, I'm happy for you and Jessica." That shut him up. For a split second.

„Bella, it's not like that. We ... I ... It's not like that! We're just friends."

„I understand, you and her got together when we were off. And, now you don't understand what is happening because being together is so ... familiar." I talked to him. I tried to explain his situation to him himself because I needed to make a clean break. I didn't want to be even considered with him. I wanted his father. And, gladly, he wanted Jessica.

„Bella ... I am so sorry." He mumbled, not even looking at me.

„It's understandable Edward. What I don't understand is why you're doing this to HER. Call her, say you're sorry and forget about us." I goated him on „I'm alright with still being your friend, but make it alright with her." I hugged him.

„I don't know what to say, Bella. Thank you." He said, breaking out of the hug. He looked at me like I was a wonder and I just smiled at him.

Well, that was that. This was going to be a great day!

I thought that we would have a sick fight, with yelling and everything. I was wrong and I have never been happier about that.

I told the girls what happened and they were surprised at the level of my calmness and maturity of the situation I had. Well, Alice was, I think Rosalie knew why I was that way.

It wasn't long before Jasper came in, letting himself in the house „Where is my baby?" he screamed. That's how we noted that he had come in.

Alice yelled in glee and ran to him „Oh my gosh! You're early!" suddenly her face changed „Wait, did you bring the booze?" Of course Alice would want to know about the party favours. Rose and I exchanged a look.

„Sure did, baby. Sure did!" And then they kissed.

I felt like muttering something along the lines of teenage love. I felt so much more mature to know that I was ... Wait. Was I actually in a relationship? Or were we just fucking? Ok, don't ruin your good mood, Bella!

We changed in our outfits, Alice lending me her sharp, red, high heels, before ėveryone came.

I actually didn't notice people coming in, in waves. Just an hour ago, the place was semi-empty. If before I dared to hope that Carlisle would come home early and see me wearing this thing, then now I was dreading it because he would definitely shoot Alice! The place was crawling with alcohol, tobacco, drugs and horny teenagers. It seemed like Alice had invited the whole school. And, that the whole school had invited their friends. This was the party of the year! Until the cops would shut it down.

But, before that happened, we would have some funny.

I was drinking some light beer with Rosalie, when Angela, my lab partner came up to me „Hey, Bella. Hey, Rosalie. How are you guys doing?"

Rosalie had kept talking about a new guy she was into „Good. I will be doing better if you would have seen Emmet McCarty by any chance?" She questioned her.

Angela smiled „Right. The new guy? He just came in, he looks freaked out."

Rose smiled „Oh, baby, it's going to be alright!" and she headed towards that direction.

Angela turned to me, her face suddenly red and worried „Angela, are you alright?" I asked.

„Umm, yea. Listen, I'm so sorry I have to tell you this, but I just saw Edward making out with Jessica." She whispered.

I broke off laughing. I blame the beer „It's alright! We broke up. Again! We're just friends. I'm happy for him."After that, I let myself relax a bit. Al least that's what I told myself, as we played beer-pong, battle shots and fubar. Every time my mind wondered off to the Carlisle topic, I put the cup to my mouth.

„Listen, don't drink that shit!" Jasper slurred at me „Here, take this – its far better. I promise." He handed me his just newly filled cup. After I had taken a sip, I was in love. I couldn't take my mouth away from the cup „It's sex on the beach – it has vodka, orange juice and cranberry juice!"

„I love it!" I sang.

Never have I let myself have this much alcohol or even this much fun. I was letting loose, like everyone else.

And, in these kind of parties it was obvious that someone would let loose too much.

It happened sooner rather than later.

Jasper and I were drinking, talking about everything. I was hinting that I was dating someone much older, and he was hinting that he and Alice were having some issues, when he suddenly started to puke and then passed out. He then puked while passed out. After I washed his face wild cold water, my own panick started to kick in.

I needed to get him to the hospital!

He was coming in and out, while I put his hand around my shoulder and started to walk outside. I asked almost everyone where the fuck was Alice, but no one knew. And, Jasper was only getting worse, shaking besides me.

I hailed a cab when we were outside. Thank god that NYC carried a shit lot of cabs. They did come in handy.

In the cab, I tried to talk to Jasper „Hey, Jasper. It's alright. Can you hear me? Jasper?"

„He better not puke in here!" The lady cab driver said in a thick NYC accent.

„He won't!" I panicked. And darn it, because I actually felt like throwing up. The anxiety level I was at was too much for my alcohol filled stomach. And, the fact that I was going to see Carlisle, with his daughters boyfriend in the state that he was. Heads will roll!

„sBelllllla? What's goin' on? Wherrre awre weeh?" he mumbled coming back to life.

„We're in a cab – it's gonna be alright!"

And boy was I wrong. After we got into the hospital, they took Jasper away somewhere and sat me down in the waiting room, with a cup of water. I couldn't go back there because I wasn't family, but they told me to wait. I don't know why. Maybe to talk with cops or if they wanted to tell me if my friend was still alive.

Then I saw my favourite M.D. speed walking towards me. If I was his favourite patient was very much debatable, by the looks of his facial expressions. When he got to me, he only gave me a second glare, whispering angry „Come to my office. Right the fuck now!"

I obliged, afraid of what was to come. I didn't understand though – I didn't do anything bad! I was the one actually helping Jasper – not his friends, not his girlfriend – but me!

"Jasper has alcohol poisoning. A bad one. They want to call the cops HERE and have you two to talk to them about the whereabouts where you got the alcohol. But, as I was just noted about this and they know me personally, and they know that Jasper is my daughters boyfriend and there's a party in my house, they sent the cops there, to break it off. " He said with his teeth grinding as we walked to his office. I shivered because of the stupid, slutty costume he didn't even acknowledge!

I wasn't about to apologise, so I kept my mouth shut. I know I helped with the party planning, but I didn't buy the alcohol or give it to anyone. Damn; everyone had booze with them! And, that's what I told him "Carlisle everyone took their own beverages with them to the party. And, too many people showed up." I said as we walked in his office.

„What the hell are you doing? What happened?" He whispered in an angry tone.

I was taken aback „I'm not their mother! And, it was a party! I didn't do anything wrong."

He took his hand to his temple. I wanted to smack his hand away, my head still being slightly dizzy and him being such a dad over this „Have you been drinking?" I didn't want to answer him and that answered enough „Damn it, Bella."

„Why the fuck do you care?" I spat. Oh no. It was coming out, and I couldn't stop „Are you saying that because you're my best friends dad? Or my ex-boyfriends dad? Or as the respectable Dr. Carlisle Cullen?" My hands were motioning like crazy „Do you know what? Better tell me, what are we Carlisle? Because I'm tired of calling this a thing. Because we're fucking – which is good, but we haven't been anywhere." I huffed. I could feel my voice rising.

His hard eyes were on me, scowling at me. God, that made me angrier „I don't know Bella. I don't want to discuss this right now – it' not the time and it's not the place."

I laughed a bitter laugh „Oh, isn't that swell? I'm just curious because you're acting like my father."

„I'm not acting like your father." He shut his eyes in annoyance.

„Fucking yes you are." I yelled at him. My voice went down „I think I need you, and that's so hard to say. " my voice may have gone down, but not my anger. Was I really so naive this whole time? „You know what, Carlisle? Whatever. I don't give a shit.

This wouldn't have lasted anyway." Was the alcohol voicing my inner insecurities and fears? Was this how I wanted this to happen? „And it shows me a ton that you don't want to discuss this and that you 'don't know'." I shook my head „I thought better of you." And I turned my sharp, red heels around to waltz out of his office, hospital and life.

AN- He-ya guys. Well, this has been a roller coaster! I think I'm going to write two more chapters and then it's over! Just giving you heads up. Hope you like this so far! Let me know!


	24. Chapter 24

The sound of my vomit was the only sound in my apartment. Just as I had gotten home, my stomach decided to empty itself. I feared for a moment that I had gotten the same thing as Jasper had, but alas my alcohol poisoning was just just a brief and nasty vomit party for one. After that, I felt so weak, I didn't even shower, or clean my face of make up. But, I somehow did manage to get out of the stupid costume, sleeping in my underwear.

I haven't heard anyone saying that hangovers are fun. Since it's not. Thank God mine wasn't that bad. My head was still slightly spinning, my mouth felt like I had swallowed a cotton ball in my sleep, and all on top of that, I didn't know where my stuff was.

Probably at Alice's.

And then came the memory flood.

Grunting, I stared at my hands. What. The Fuck. I needed to visit Jasper and go to Alice's. Or should I go other way around? Probably the later.

I got up from my bed, ignoring my dizzy head, and put on some jeans and a huge, chunky sweater. I could get coffee, tea and maybe some breakfast. Looking at the clock, I realised it was 10 am. Still early enough. At what time did I get to sleep anyway? I only allowed my brain to wonder at that topic. I didn't want to panic over this too.

I wanted to swear that I would never drink again, but I really had fun last night, until Jasper's accident and my drunken mouth spilling my sober thoughts.

When I left my room and headed in a beeline to the door, Charlie surprised me by sitting on the counter. Shit. I hadn't anticipated the backlash of Charlie. Shit!

„Come on and sit down. We have some things to talk about." He said looking at his coffee mug.

I did as I was told. „Dad, I am so-" I expected him to be angry. Like Carlisle had been.

„Bella. I know you were at the party last night at Alice's. I knew about the party, but you didn't tell me it was going to be this huge." He started.

„Me neither dad! I swear. All these random people just showed up –it was supposed to be only our class." I tried to explain.

„When we broke up the party you weren't there. Carlisle phoned me last night, to let me know that you brought a drunk friend in." I paled „And we did find alcohol and cigarettes at Alice's." he didn't seem to know, at least he didn't let me know that he knew that the drunk friend was Alice's boyfriend. Carlisle must have kept it to himself. And, thank God they didn't find any drugs. Since there definitely were some.

„Dad, I-"

„Let me finish. Carlisle told me that you weren't intoxicated and I just wanted to let you know how proud I am. Enormously." Carlsile did what? „Bella. I get it, you're all adults and I know that you're all experimenting and what no. But, you're my little girl, Bella. But I understand what peer pressure is and I still remember what being young is, so I'm surprised that you kept to yourself and even helped some one. " he stood up and hugged me „I know you've been here just a couple of years, but let me tell you – I've never been so proud of you! I did something right. Or, well, your mother did."

„Thanks, dad." I mumbled moved by his words.

Carlisle had lied to Charlie for me. Why did he do it? I needed to get my phone back. What if he had called or texted me? I wanted to puke knowing how highly Charlie thought of me. He never would expect me to sleep with Carlsile. To cheat on Edward. To drink irresponsibly. Lie to everyone. I was going to vomit if he wouldn't let me go.

I wiggled out of his arms „I wanted to go and see how Alice was doing." I told him, getting up. I didn't expect that I would have such an enormous carte blanche. It was only with Charlie, I needed to know how my friends were. He bit his lip, not looking at me „What happened dad?"

„When we pulled up at the house everyone was running around. The only people left were your friends and a couple of kids umm sleeping upstairs. The neighbors want to press charges. You should go." Fuck. My friends were in really deep shit and I wasn't only because I was screwing with Carlisle.

I really felt sick. I had to get out. With a good-bye to Charlie, I practically ran to Alice's. I ran to the coffee shop and got a set of four breakfast sets. Coffee and bagels, and hailed a cab to her place.

As I walked up to the door, I could feel my heart racing. I could feel my pulse in every inch of my body, my dizzy head only making things worse. Suddenly I was reluctant to go in.

I rang the doorbell and waited. When no one answered I knocked. Which wasn't the best idea because just as my fist left the door, Carlisle answered, only wearing his black t-shirt and grey sweats.

This was just a shitty day. November had started with a big, unnecessary bang. I wanted to shoot myself, that's how awkward I felt. I didn't know what to say. Do I need to say sorry because I wasn't. Should I say thank you because I didn't really need his help. If anything, he probably did it to feel better about himself „I need to see Alice."

He looked me up and down and God, I must have looked like shit „She's in her room." He let me in and I went up the stairs.

It was so abnormally awkward and weird seeing him, but I did wonder what would have happened if he had said no. Now he wasn't just her dad. I'm afraid I will have to mark him as a 'thing' forever.

When I entered Alice's room, she looked like she was sleeping. She wasn't.

„Dad, please. I'm done fighting!" she mumbled into her pillow. Well, Carlisle must have been ruthless towards her. He must have let out his anger towards her.

„It's me." I said as soft as I could. She turned around and just looked at me. Her eyes were puffy. Jesus „I got some breakfast." I showed her the bag „So, how are you? Charlie told me a bit."

She sat up and I went and sat down next to her „Thanks. How much trouble are you in?"

„None ... Charlie is under pressure that because I wasn't at the party at the time of the bust, and the fact that I took someone to the hospital that I wasn't drinking."

She gaped at me „I'm in so much trouble, Bella. The neighbors want to charge me. And, the fact that I was drunk, and alcohol was here with cigarettes ... I don't know what to do." She sniffled „I didn't know that when cops would show up, THAT would happen."

„Charlie is working on it." I told her.

„Yea, Carlisle said the same. We're saying that we're trying to keep things in family, but they are such assholes! And, Carlisle has been yelling at me since the time he had stepped in the house." More guilt? Coming right up!

„What a party!" I murmured.

„By the way, thank you for taking Jasper to the hospital." She said „Carlsle said, he was very unwell. Well, he yelled it, but still."

„Where were? I looked for you and asked around, but no one knew." The night's mystery to say the least.

She looked at her hands „I was up in my room. Talking with Jessica."

„What?"Alice what did you do?

„I asked her what was going on because you're my friend and he's my brother. We were talking and then the cops showed up."

We talked about how crazy the party was, and even if she was in trouble, the bar was set so high that no one would top that. It really was the party of the year, and Alice, even if she was in really big trouble, she was a legend amongst our scholars.

I asked her if she wanted to go and see Jasper, and she answered „One, Carlisle wouldn't let me and Two, Jasper is already home. You should go too, before Carlsile comes and asks you to leave." I didn't have the heart to tell her that he wouldn't do that to me. Not because I was her friend, but because of the 'thing' with Carlisle. I retrieved my stuff back and kissed her cheek good-bye.

I tried to walk very fast, to get out of the house and not see my past.

But things weren't so easy, as I heard the voice of Carlisle „Bella?"

AN-Alrighty! Oh my God! The next chapter is the last! Please review :))


	25. Chapter 25

AN- Every one of you have been amazing! Thank you for reading my fanfic. All the love and enjoy.

„Did you really think that? What you said." He continued my back still against him.

What was with this hallway? Haunted with the ghosts of my ex's and lovers? Fuck me. Shit. Why couldn't I escape for once? Maybe I wasn't meant to.

In all honestness, I didn't want to turn around and face Carlisle. Especially after how Alice told me how he was with her, yelly and pushing his shit on her plate ... But I didn't want to just go away from him, not looking back, or anything. This was tricky. I really was pissed off at him, even if what I did say was while I was drunk.

I needed him to understand that, my behaviour wasn't because I was ashamed of what I had said because it wasn't. I did regret that I did it while I was drunk. At least I did it. „I feel like ... I'm either horny or vaguely pissed off with you." I said, slowly turning back. He had the most subtle grin ever, which made me more than vaguely pissed off „I talked about my issues. At least I tried to. And, that made me think that you don't have any issues. I thought – what was up with that? But then I understood, I was just someone fun. You needed to fuck Renee out of your system and I was available. " As soon as I started talking, he was in front of me, listening.

It made me feel good that he was listening, but it made me much more crushed that he wasn't denying any of it, not really „Renee and I are over."

Fuck. I missed us. And I felt like it was my fault too.

But, I was doing the right thing because obviously we were after two different things. I was starting to fall for him and he wanted nothing else but to get laid. At least, it seemed like that.

„I wasn't saying that you were." I breathed in „Did you want something else?" I believe that I did answer his first question.

He looked confused at me „I don't understand, why you got so drunk yesterday. It wasn't a side of you that I saw ... And, I was so disappointed in Jasper. I mean, he is Alice's boyfriend. That behaviour is just not right."

I closed my eyes. I already had one father figure in my life „You're acting like MY father. And, my drinking isn't a problem, I don't need to explain myself."

„You're not at the age of the drinking limit." He pointed out.

„It didn't stop you from deflowering me and screwing my brains out." I said matter of fact. I did have him there and he knew it „You're acting like such a saint Carlisle, honestly. Like, not even listing the things we have done, you act like you've never been drunk or anything. You may fuck like you're twenty years younger -" not that I would know „-but you certainly like to act like you're twenty years older." I breathed in, after my rant.

He nodded, licking his lips „You're right. You're completely right." I waited for him to say that I wasn't just a fuck, or that yes, he wanted to take me out somewhere, anywhere as well, not only take me down to his garage and fuck me.

But I knew that this wouldn't happen.

It just wasn't meant to be.

But I needed the one last taste. Something to walk away with.

I walked closer to him, this time allowing my eyes to wonder over his body „Carlisle? I have my last question." I actually didn't have any. Everything was clear as day „Did you seduce me? At my birthday?" I asked.

He leaned into me, his hands touching my hips „I actually think that it was you, who seduced me."

I laughed a bit „Maybe it was mutual." But as I thought about it, it made sense that it was I who had seduced Mr. Carlisle Cullen. He may have hinted that I shouldn't be fucking with a high school boy, even if it was his son. But I was the one who sneaked in his room, found the dirty book and made a point of making that clear to him that I was free and I was down with anything he was. And, I was the one who sneaked in his room, to finally do it.

I wouldn't say that I asked for it, but it was nice while it lasted. I don't think that anything would give me such an adrenaline high as fucking him.

„Well, if it was me, you must have wanted it a ton, or else I wouldn't be here." I brushed my nose against his.

„I did want it." He said before he kissed me, and picked me up, to take into his office.

Was it wrong of me to lead him on? I wanted to say that yes, it was. But, the truth of our relationship was, at least in his mind, just raw, physical attraction. And, at some point it was. I can't exactly remember the moment when I wanted to know what we were, or when I wanted to be more. So this was something like taking the last swim before the summer ended. Or, when you declared that from tomorrow you will be on a diet, so today was the last day you could eat the chocolate cake.

He took off my sweater, but let the bra on, as he sat me down his desk, kissing me deeply. I sighed – he really was an extraordinary lover. My hands knowingly traveled over his stomach, pulling his shirt over his head, breaking our kiss momentarily.

When the kiss restarted, his hands were busy on my jeans, opening the buttons up slowly. He slipped my worn-in jeans with my underwear off my legs. I was sitting, buck naked up his desk, as he took a rubber out of his drawer, and put it on.

It was quiet, and I think Carlisle slowly understood that this would be our last ... thing, because when he positioned himself at my slit, my hand couldn't help but to wonder at his jaw, making him look into my eyes.

Just as he entered, my mouth opened a little because of the feel of him. And, his eyes were all over my face. Searching, looking for something.

I don't know if he found it, or if he didn't because I closed my eyes. It was too painful to think that this was the end. I just let it go and let myself feel everything he had to offer, even if it was too little for me.

At least I knew when to walk away ... Alright, maybe I didn't, but who cares.

He knew my body well, as he started to make little circles on my clit. That drove me nuts. I didn't need to hear him saying that he was close because I too, had become accustomed to his body. So as his panting was starting to get a lot more shallow, and his moves more rigid, I made my walls clench, as I let go myself.

As I rocked my own orgasm, I knew he was riding his own as well.

When he stopped, he didn't let go of me for a while. I didn't particularly like the awkward, hug-like thing, as I was buck naked and he was still inside me. So, I had to push him off.

I hopped off his desk and he looked at me questioningly. As I put my underwear and jean's back on, I said „Don't be so harsh on Alice. It's not like you and she already feels so shitty. Charlie is working on it, as you probably know."

I found my sweater tossed aside „Carlisle." I said, not looking him in the eye, just staring at his naked feet. „This was fun. But you know what I want. Please don't contact me." I said, still not looking at him and turning around.

When I was at the office door, I did dare a look at him, and he was looking behind me. „Good-bye, Mr. Cullen. Have a nice night." I said, void of emotions in my voice and left.

What the hell was that?

What was wrong with me?

I shouldn't have done anything. I should have just left. It was hard to say that I needed him. But I knew that he didn't need me as much as I needed him. And, it was over. I couldn't help but to feel so stupid and used. Jet, I didn't regret any of it. It wasn't perfect, but it was amazing. I was lucky to get to know Carlisle from a different perspective than I did before. And, I was one of the rare people who actually got to do something with their crush.

I was afraid to admit that he was something more than a crush.

But it was all over. I didn't need to think about that.

When I came home, I wanted to cry and get away. Maybe a visit to my mother?

„Hey, Bella. How's Alice doing?" my own dad asked.

„She's pretty shaken up." I admitted „This while situation is horrible on her."

He bit his lip „We'll work something out."

I nodded and went to my room. Charlie did notice my mood changing, from the hangover shaken up Bella, to; I broke up with someone who I wasn't in a relationship with Bella.

I decided I would better sleep than be awake and think of my latest decisions.

Just as I drifted to sleep, I heard my phone ringing.

AN- The last cliffhanger! Or is it? Don't tell me you hate it, but tell me if you want a second part - I'm leaving this in your hands, guys.

Tell me in reviews what you liked about the story too!

And I'm working on something else right now – it will be up in a few days.

Thanks for all the support! :)


	26. The follow-up is posted!

Hello my dear, faitful readers – the second part is UP

It is called " Craving Redemption"

Go! Read! Enjoy!


End file.
